


Best. Team-Up. Ever!

by gryffindorprincess54



Series: Arrowverse/Harry Potter Crossover Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 13 years later, Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange, Barry and Iris, Dominators, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hinny, Invasion! Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Multiple Crossovers, Ransy, arrowverse, dramione - Freeform, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorprincess54/pseuds/gryffindorprincess54
Summary: It's been 13 years since she last saw him after the war ended. After they finished their 8th year and graduated, he disappeared from her life.  She and he had a special connection, a relationship, that no one but them could know about or understand. Then he vanished without a trace until she sees a news story out of an American city called Central City that changes everything. She decides to drop everything and she and her friends go to America and find him, so she can find out what happened. They are in for the adventure of a lifetime as they team up with The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and The Legends!**some mature language involved!**** I do not own any of the characters, all rights go to JK Rowling, the Arrowverse, and the great Greg Berlanti****takes place before and during Invasion!**
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Series: Arrowverse/Harry Potter Crossover Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058153
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. It Can't Be, Can It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger is working at the Ministry of Magic as an assistant to the Minister, and expert on all things Muggle. Ginny Potter stops by her office to remind her about their weekly potluck the next day. When that rolls around, something major happens to make a lot of emotions come out that haven't been felt in a long time...

*Flashback - 13 years ago*

"Draco, we've finally graduated, why don't you seem happier?" 

"I guess everything is ending now, we're all going to move on", Draco Malfoy said sadly. He knew what was happening, and he did not know how to tell the love of his life that he had to leave. Leave her behind to complete a mission for the Ministry to keep his freedom.

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, brains of the Golden Trio, has been dating Draco Malfoy since the middle of their 8th year. They got to know each other as Head Boy and Head Girl when they shared a common room, and everything just kind of went from there. Draco was allowed to come back to Hogwarts that year after the war because he was pardoned by the Ministry, thanks to Harry Potter and Hermione, his Mia.  
It was over, he was changed, but he had other plans to keep his friends and family, and well, Hermione, safer from him and his life. 

"Well, not everything is ending! You always have me." Hermione threw her arms around his neck happily; it was just the two of them in the Astronomy Tower, where they usually had their talks. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he happily kissed her back. 

"You're right, Mia, now, let's go get some rest. We have a very long journey home tomorrow." Draco smiled at her, knowing he was not going to be going home with her, but she did not know any better. 

They walked hand in hand back to their dormitory, not knowing what was in store for their future. 

He left that night while she was sleeping, kissed her forehead.  
"I will always love you, Hermione, I will never forget you. We will find each other again one day. I promise." He placed a note beside her on her nightstand and got on his broom and flew away.

She woke up the next morning and saw the note:

Mia,

I know you're going to be pissed at me for leaving, but I had to. There's a million things I haven't done, and things I still need to take care of. It could be dangerous and I don't want to put you and the others in any more danger. I will find my way back to you some way, somehow, I will never forget you, and remember, I love you, and I will ALWAYS find you.

Love, Drake.

She was never the same after that.

*Present Day*

"Ginny! How lovely to see you! What brings you to my office today?" Hermione greeted her sister happily. Ginny Potter entered her office at the Ministry of Magic, where she was an assistant to the Minister, Kingsley Shackelbolt, and also an adviser on all things Muggle, both for items and for translations, basically anything Muggle.

"Oh, just wanted to check in! I was visiting Harry and Ron so I figured I'd come to see you as well." Ginny said. Hermione smiled softly.  
"What's on your mind, Hermione? You've got that look." 

"What look?" Hermione asked.

"The look of deep thought. What's going on in that head of yours?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, it's been 13 years today."  
Ginny's eyes got a bit wide. She was the only one, literally the only one that Hermione had actually told, who knew about Hermione and her ex, Draco Malfoy. Ginny did not give her much of a choice in telling her. She pulled it out of Hermione during their 8th year because she wanted to know what had her so happy after the war that nearly tore the world apart. She was the only one that knew, other than Blaise Zabini of course, she later found out. Blaise was Draco's best mate at the time, and his leaving also hurt Blaise, but not as much as it hurt Hermione. 

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked sincerely, walking to her and putting her arm around her.  
Hermione looked down. "Yes, I think I am. I'm just ready for our weekly potluck tomorrow! Is it the normal gang?" She said changing the subject. The loss still stung, even after all this time. She was supposed to be the strong one though, so she put on a front. 

"It's going to be you, me, my husband, Ronald, Blaise, and Pansy, as per usual!" Ginny said happily. After the war, there was a lot of tension in the air with the Slytherins. So Hermione took it upon herself to befriend them, give them the benefit of the doubt. They were skeptical at first, but finding out Draco and Hermione would be together all the time as Head Girl and Boy, made things easier. Still, no one but Blaise and Ginny ever knew about their relationship. They all became friends after some quarrels and such and earned the trust of everyone, and the remaining witches and wizards were inseparable when they were not at work. 

"Oh good, Harry's back from his trip?" Hermione said. Harry, Ron, and Blaise were Aurors with the Ministry and were out on a case in Australia.  
"Yes! Pansy stayed with me during the whole thing, helped me with Teddy and James." Pansy was dating Ron, much to everyone's surprise. That was a combination that no one ever saw coming, but they were both so happy with one another. 

"Well, I best be off, got to set things up for tomorrow! See you then!" Ginny gave Hermione a big hug and walked to the front of her desk. 

"Bye, Gin!" Hermione waved at her sister as she apparated away. Hermione looked out the window and up at the clouds, wondering what he could be doing with his life. Wondering if he thought of her as she did of him. 

The Next Day:

"Oh, I'm so glad everyone could make it tonight! Hermione, you brought your macaroni and cheese, YUM!" Pansy hugged Hermione and took the dish from her. Hermione greeted everyone and sat down in the living room with everyone. They were all talking, and the television was on. When Ginny and Harry got a television, Ginny was in awe, so she keeps it on when she can, and watches the Muggle news since it's worldwide. 

"So, Hermione, how are things with Kingsley?" Ron asked her after they all sat down with their food in front of the television. 

"Things are good! He hasn't been as busy or stressed lately, thanks to some particular Aurors," she said giving a nod of approval to him, Harry, and Blaise.

"What can I say, we're the Dream Team!" Blaise said. 

"Hey, remember we have the Golden Trio in our presence!" Pansy said. Ron put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
"Nobody has called us that in the papers in a long time, love."  
"Well, it's who you all are!"  
"Okay, okay..." 

At that moment, everything was about to change for every single one of them. 

Ginny happened to look at the television at something on the news and screeched, "OH MY GODS!" Which caused every head to turn to her. She had a look of pure shock on her face and pointed at the screen, then sullenly looked at Hermione.  
Hermione looked confused, "Ginny, what is it?" 

Everyone proceeded to gasp and eyes were wide. The news story on the television was from America, about a scientist who went on an expedition looking for something called a Philosopher's Stone and survived an accident with his entire crew. His crew did not survive. His name was Desmond Julian Albert, and he had relocated to Central City, MO, where he was working in the forensics unit of the Central City Police Department, as a meta-human specialist. But that is not what everyone was shocked about. 

No, what they were shocked about was how that man looked EXACTLY like Draco Malfoy, who hadn't been seen in years.


	2. We Have To Find Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione reveals her relationship from their 8th year with Draco to her friends and they decide on their next steps. Hermione wants to go to Central City to find him and see if this Julian fellow is Draco.

Hermione dropped her plate, but Ginny came rushing over and caught it before anything could spill everywhere. Blaise was then at her side as well, just as surprised as everyone else. Hermione couldn't speak or even think for that matter. He was in an accident? He was in America? This entire time he's been there? HE WAS ALIVE?!

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked. Ginny gave him a glare that said "not now". Hermione looked at Ginny and said simply, "I have to go. I have to go to America, to-to this Central City. I have to know." 

Ginny looked at her, then looked at Blaise, who shrugged and looked around the room. She sighed and looked at her distraught sister.  
"Hermione, I think it's time we let everyone in on what happened," Ginny said. 

Hermione's blood went cold for a second before she thought about what they would say. "Fine, but they need to be calm about the matter, they cannot freak out." 

"Alright then, everyone?" Blaise said. 

"Alright....?" Harry, Ron, and Pansy said uneasily, not knowing where this was going.

"Ok, so back when you all came back for your 8th year, after the war," Ginny started, "Hermione obviously befriended you all, Pansy. You, Blaise, and, well, um, Draco. She also helped keep Draco out of Azkaban and able to return his 8th year."

"Yes, I'm aware, I wouldn't be sitting here or dating your brother if that were not the case." Pansy giggled as Ron tickled her side and hugged her close.

"Well, there was more that happened that year," Blaise interjected. He looked down at Hermione, then at Ginny, who just nodded. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, Hermione cut in. 

"Malfoy and I were in love. We were together, in a relationship." 

"WHAT!"   
"HOW DID WE NOT KNOW!"   
"I FREAKING KNEW IT!!"

Ron and Harry looked at Pansy in confusion.   
"What? I had a hunch. They were always together and he was so protective over her." she said. The boys thought about it and agreed. They then looked at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"Really? How was I going to tell my best friends, the saviors of the Wizarding World, that I was in love with one of their sworn enemies?!" Hermione snapped. "Does that seem like something easy to talk about?!" Ginny patted her back to calm her down. She was fuming at the moment, her emotions were all over the place. 

Harry then came in and said, "You're right, 'Mione, and we're sorry you felt you couldn't tell us about that, but why would you keep the secret for so long?"

"Because he disappeared from our lives without a trace," Blaise answered for her. "He just left her a note that said he had some things to take care of and that he'd find his way back to her one day, that he would always find her, and she has waited for so long." 

"So is this why you've barely dated anyone for longer than a few dates, 'Mione?" Ron asked.   
"Yes and no. Nothing has just felt right since him, he made me feel whole." Hermione answered. 

"Harry, Ron, I have to go to America. I have to find out if it's him. I need answers, I need to know." Hermione looked at her best friends with a mixture of sadness and hope in her eyes, sadness that it took her this long to tell them, and hope because it could very well be her chance to get what she needs.

"'Mione, I don't think you should go alone..." Harry began.   
"Which is why she won't be going alone!" Ginny interjected. "I will accompany her."   
"As will I," Blaise said. Harry just nodded.

"Hold on," Ron cut in, "We're just going to allow our best friend, our other best friend, and partner, and your wife and my sister, go to a land they've NEVER been to, walking into something they have NO idea what to expect, all by themselves?! Like what the bloody hell is a meta-human?! Is it dangerous?!"

"No, no we are not Ronald Weasley," Pansy spoke up finally. Other than Blaise, Pansy was very close to Draco and wanted answers as well.   
"We are going too. Potter, you should come as well."

"What?! We can't just leave work!" Ron said.

"I can work something out with Kingsley," Hermione said. "But it is totally up to you all. I can do this on my own, I just honestly want answers. That is all." 

"But we don't want you going alone," Ginny said. 

"Then it's settled! Luckily, I'm my own boss, I can leave someone in charge of the store while I'm gone." Pansy stated. She was the owner of a major wizarding clothing line and store in Diagon Alley, and it was very successful. 

"Alright, looks like we're going to America, I'll figure out how to get to this, Central City was it? And Hermione, you'll speak to Kingsley?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, grateful for the people she had around her. They were going to find him and she was going to get her answers. 

The next day, Hermione knocked on Kingsley's door.   
"Come in, Miss Granger you do not have to knock you know that!" Kingsley greeted Hermione.

"I know, Minister, it's just the polite thing to do," she said with a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, Harry, Ron, Blaise, and I were wondering how much time off we have accrued. There is a trip we have to take and we have to go very soon or we will miss our opportunity." 

"Ah, I see, well you all have plenty of leave time from what I can see, so take all the time you need, but keep in contact. Do you have a sub in mind for while you're gone?"

"Yes sir, Luna Longbottom will be stepping in during my absence. Thank you so much, Minister!" 

She walked out of the room and went straight to Harry, Ron, and Blaise's office.   
"We are good to go!" she said. All three men smiled at her and then Harry said, "Alright, then we leave tonight. I figured out how to get there so we can apparate to one spot I know in America, called Washington, DC, and then we can fly to Central City cloaked from there." 

Hermione froze, this was really happening. She nodded and went home to pack, only to find Pansy and Ginny packing for her.   
"What the bloody hell ladies?!" Hermione said.

"We were only trying to help!" Pansy said.   
"Yeah, Harry said we are leaving tonight, so we got prepared and wanted to get started to get you prepared," Ginny said.

Hermione shook her head and let them continue on. She grabbed things they wouldn't have thought of that they would need, potions, spells, shield cloaks, things to protect them from being seen by Muggles. Before she knew it, everyone had gathered at her flat and was ready to apparate. 

"You ready for this everyone?" Harry looked around the room. Ginny smiled at her husband. Her mother was taking care of their son and Teddy while they would be gone, and Molly couldn't be happier. Everyone then nodded and proceeded to apparate.

They landed in Washington, DC in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Lucky for them, it was dark and no Muggles were around. They paired off and proceeded to get on brooms and fly.   
"Still afraid of flying, Granger?" Blaise said.   
"Erm, uh, yes...so if you could just be careful please!" Hermione pleaded with her partner.   
Blaise laughed, "Don't worry, Granger, you'll be safe with me."

They followed Harry for a very long time until he turned to them and pointed downwards, and they all looked down to see a huge city. They found a field just outside it, with a sign that said 'Welcome to Central City!'

"Well, looks like we made it," Ron said tiredly. 

"Yeah, why don't we camp here for now and we go investigate tomorrow?" Harry said. Everyone nodded and Hermione got out tents for everyone that needed them and spelled them to put them up. She could not sleep that night at all. She was anxious, she did not know what the next day would hold for them, for her, or for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review as to what you think so far! I have a ton of plans for this series :)


	3. This Isn't Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Barry Allen and Team Flash! Julian Albert is overhearing some reports that Flash is investigating that sound vaguely familiar to him...from his 'other' life.

**The Next Day, in STAR Labs:**  
  
"Hey, Barry, we're getting some weird reports of something, anything weird you're seeing?" Cisco Ramon said in Barry Allen's ear as Barry ran around the city. Barry was the fastest man alive, known as The Flash, Hero of Central City, and the world. 

"Nah, Cisco, what am I looking for?" he said back into his comms. 

"Well Allen, if we knew what the something was don't you think we would have told you by now?" Barry's partner, Julian Albert cut in. Julian worked at CCPD with Barry, more like Barry worked with him, but Barry was helping him since Julian was connected to their current Big Bad, Savitar. Savitar had manipulated Julian into finding a specific stone, called the Philosopher's Stone, and Julian became Alchemy. He worked with Savitar, not willingly when Barry returned from another time. 

Barry created a whole new timeline, what he called Flashpoint, and when he returned there were some major changes, including that of Julian coming into their lives. That is when things started to get kind of weird; there were these weird husks that were showing up in different parts of the city, and those who had powers in Flashpoint were getting powers in the timeline that Barry had come back to. 

When Team Flash finally captured Alchemy, they were shocked to learn that it was Julian. They wanted nothing more than to help him. Barry revealed his identity to Julian, for he wanted Julian to trust him. 

Julian and Barry had sort of become, friends. But Julian held a most precious secret, that he somewhat shared with Barry, whilst explaining one night to Barry about his family in England. Julian moved out here to America, in Central City, and changed his name after he ended the Death Eater reign, by delivering every last one to Azkaban's front steps. 

His name, was Draco Malfoy, and he was a wizard, but Team Flash didn't need to know that, because they also did not need to know the pain he left behind, more like the person. He got to thinking about her, it'd been 13 years. 'I wonder what she's doing now...maybe she found someone else, has a family....' Julian was thinking, but then his thoughts were interrupted. 

"Wait, Julian, we've got a specific report now. Joe is texting me and....whoa. That's weird..." Cisco said.

"What? What is it?" Barry asked through the headset. 

"It's.....ghostly figures of a dog, an otter, a deer of some sort, and a horse....that ain't creepy at all..." Cisco said, reading a message Joe had just sent him. 

Julian immediately lifted his head up in shock. It couldn't be....could it? No way. It wasn't. There was no possible way that- "Where at in the city?" he heard Barry ask. He hoped and prayed that Cisco wouldn't say "The North Side." and of course he did and Julian internally groaned. Caitlin then walked in and saw Julian's face in his hands.   
"What's with you?" she asked. 

Julian sat up quickly, too quickly. "Nothing! I'm fine! Nothing wrong here!" He started to get more nervous, no it couldn't be them. It sounded like it was four different Patronus Charms, four Patronuses he knew from the past, and one in particular that he never imagined he'd see again. But he had to know. 

"Barry, do you see them yet?" Cisco asked.   
"Yeah, this is weird guys. They're like ghosts, and it looks like they're looking for something." Barry said. "Hey, Julian they're by your apartment!" Barry said excitedly.   
"Allen, don't sound so excited about that!" Julian retorted back. "Just figure out what they are!" "Well, it looks like a ghost dog, a ghost otter, a ghost horse, and a ghost deer of some sort..."   
"Like a stag?" Julian said.  
Julian pinched his nose, he got his confirmation. "Shit, they can't be here, how did they find me? How did _SHE_ find me?" he whispered to himself. Then he thought to himself, 'We always said we'd find each other no matter what.'  
"OH YEAH!" Barry exclaimed. "How'd you know?" Before Julian could answer Barry said, "oh they're moving again!" 

"Where to?" Iris West then came in and sat down with Cisco and Caitlin. HR Wells came in as well and was intrigued by the ghost animals that were looking for something. 

"Guys, it looks like they're coming towards STAR Labs." 

"Well Barry, get here!" Iris said. 

"Yes, dear," Barry said.

Julian started to panic, he did not know what to expect from this.

**Meanwhile:**

"Okay, you guys have looked long enough do you have ANYTHING?!" Pansy asked. The former Gryffindors had produced their Patronus charms to look around the city for traces of Draco, but seeing as she and Blaise couldn't produce, but also have never tried, she didn't protest.

"I think we do, we need to head towards a place called STAR Labs, whatever that means," Ron said. They started to get on their brooms. 

"WAIT!" Hermione shouted. They all looked at her like she was crazy.   
"We are in the Muggle World. We are wearing robes. We stand out like a sore thumb. We need to prepare." She took her wand and silently did a spell that changed her clothes into some leggings and a long blue shirt with boots. She did the same to everyone else, putting them in Muggle clothes. She put most of their things in her beaded bag with her Undecetable Extension Charm, and they were off. They did not fly, they apparated closer to town and then they walked to find this, STAR Labs. They were in disbelief with the huge building, but it also looked like it had been in an explosion of some sort. 

Inside of the building, Julian was panicking, and Caitlin and Cisco totally noticed.   
"Dude, what is your deal? You've been acting weird since Barry confirmed the deer was a doe or whatever." Cisco said.   
"A stag, Ramon, and I'm not freaking out, I'm just...anxious," he said hurriedly. "Allen, where are they now?" 

"They're just, gone. I'm coming in, there just a group of people walking now that's all, no ghosts, no trouble. There are people coming to the front of the building though," Barry said over the comms. Caitlin then left the room to go figure out who the guests were that were coming to the front door. 

Barry zoomed in and Julian looked at him, "Where were these people walking to? And what did they look like?"   
"Uh well there were 6 of them, 3 males and 3 females, one of the females looked more determined than the rest," Barry said, leaning over the desk to play with Iris's hair.

"Oh no..." Julian said, confirming his suspicions. "I, uh, need to go, I'm not feeling very well and I need to go rest...uh....yeah." He was about to rush out when Caitlin entered saying, "Hey, guys, there was this group of people looking for someone named....what was it? Drake?" 

"I really need to figure out the security of this place..." Cisco muttered.

Then Julian heard a voice he never thought he would ever have the privilege of hearing again. 

"Draco. Draco Malfoy. We thought he might be here." Hermione said, having not looked in yet.

Cisco then burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHA WHY ARE THEY LOOKING FOR HIM?! WHAT'S NEXT, HARRY POTTER GONNA WALTZ IN?!" 

At that moment, Harry's head perked up, and said, "Did someone say my name?" Cisco couldn't believe what was happening. He looked at the group up and down, especially at the two redheads. "Hmm..red hair...determined expressions....holy crap are you guys cosplaying as Ginny and Ron Weasley?!" 

"Uh, erm, what's cosplaying?" Ginny asked nervously.   
"Never mind them!" Barry interjected, having his mask on at this point. "Who are you and how did you find this place?!" 

Julian was still in the shadows, where no one could see him. One of the members of the group stepped forward and introduced themselves. The one member he never thought he would ever see again, the one person he never stopped thinking about.   
"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny and Harry Potter. We are looking for someone and we saw a news story that he was in this city, working for the police." Cisco could not believe what he was hearing. His favorite childhood book series was....real? 

"Wait, 'Mione, didn't he have a different name now?" Blaise interjected. Hermione nodded, confirming this.   
'Oh no, no, no....' Julian fretted. 

"Well? What's the name?" Caitlin asked. The group of wizards looked at one another until Harry snapped his fingers and looked up. 

"Julian Albert?" Harry said.

At that point, all of Team Flash looked in Julian's direction, and Julian slowly came out of the shadows, locking eyes with the people he never imagined he'd see again, and the love of his life, and proceeded to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I'd say Draco took that rather well, don't you think? ;)


	4. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion they have all been waiting for...

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, get the Lady GaGa out!"

"Hey, that only worked for me!"

"Would everyone shut up?! I think he's coming to."

Julian/Draco opened his eyes slowly, looking into the eyes of HR Wells and Caitlin Snow. "Caitlin, Wells, I just had the weirdest dream..."

"Oh, was it about the fact that FICTIONAL PEOPLE ARE REAL AND SHOWED UP HERE LOOKING FOR YOU THINKING YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY?!" Cisco yelled.

"Cisco, calm down. We need to discuss this." Barry calmly said.

"Where are they? Are they still here?" Draco asked.   
"Yes, Iris took them on a tour of the facility for now. One of the girls was extremely worried about you, couldn't take her eyes off you. But it was like a mixture of worry and that she wanted to hit you," Cisco explained.

Mia....his Mia...she was here. In Central City. With...Potter, She-Potter (at least he THINKS she was a She-Potter now, used to be Weaselette), Weasel, Pansy, and Blaise? That's a weird group honestly. Draco shook his head.   
"I need to find them."   
"No you need to rest, you can see them later." Caitlin urged.   
"No, Caitlin you don't understand, it's real. They're real," he said, looking at Cisco, who was shocked.

"How do we know?" Cisco finally said.

"Because of this." Draco pulled out his wand from by his leg and proceeded to change the color of Barry's costume from red to green in a matter of a swish, and a wordless spell.

"Hey! Green is Oliver's color not mine!"

"HOLY FRAK ARE WE NOT GOING TO DISCUSS THAT THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS ARE REAL?! THAT MAGIC IS REAL?!" Cisco shouted.

"Books? They've written books about me?" just then Potter and She-Potter/Weaselette walked in, and saw Draco.   
"Malfoy... it's been...a while."

"Yes....it has...." Draco said. "I assume you're married to the Weaselette now, Potter?" Harry nodded, while Ginny gave him a look that could kill.

"Why are you all here?" Draco asked the couple.

"Well, we saw a story on the news about you, and Hermione saw it and needed to come, for answers and closure or something, she needed to know if it was really you." Ginny said. "and we wouldn't let her come alone."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it was bound to happen at some point. "Well, very well then. I'm just shocked you all found me after all this time." Draco replied with a small smile.

Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry just stood there with their mouths gaping open.   
"Holy Harry Potter..." Cisco mumbled. Harry looked over at them, and then they all looked away. "Say, didn't you have your mask on earlier?"

"Oh, come on Allen! Secret identity!" Draco exclaimed.   
"Julian, they're your friends. They're FAMOUS. They can keep secrets...at least that's what I've read, you guys can keep secrets right?"

"I wouldn't call us friends just quite yet, this is the first time in 13 years we are seeing him, but yes we can keep secrets," Ginny said nodding. Ginny and Harry both looked at Draco again puzzled. "Why do they keep talking about books and Harry?"

"Oh, there was a Muggle who decided to write about everything that happened to Potter and all of us, not knowing it was all real, and sell it to Muggles," Draco said.

"SO MY LIFE STORY IS JUST OUT THERE FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD?!" Harry exclaimed.   
"Oh come off it Potter everyone already knew who you are," Draco said, rolling his eyes. The Boy Who Lived was also The Man Who Was The Most Dramatic.

Just then there was laughter and others entered the room. They all locked eyes with Draco, but the only eyes Draco was focused on were big, brown ones in the middle of the group. He then looked down awkwardly because he had no idea what to say or do at that moment, he might faint again.

"Erm, well, okay." Cisco started. "I'm going to introduce everyone, my name is Cisco Ramon, that is Dr. Caitlin Snow, HR Wells, Iris West, and last but not least, Barry Allen AKA The Flash." Everyone waved and then Blaise asked, "What do you do, 'The Flash?'"

"Well...." Barry started and then ran around them in a circle, with lightning, making them dizzy. "Wow, he's fast..." Pansy said, trying to keep her balance. Ron caught her and steadied her. "Thanks, love," she said to him, smiling.

"Draco." 

He looked up and that same set of brown eyes was still looking at him, and he felt like his entire world just stopped. He had missed her so much.

"Mia..."

Everyone just looked between the two, not knowing what was about to happen. They didn't know if they were going to be happy, sad, mad, or what. They got their answer shortly after because Hermione just looked at him and walked up to him and got in his face and started letting all of her pent up feelings out.

"YOU. COMPLETE ARSE DRACO MALFOY! WHY. WHY DID YOU LEAVE. NO GOODBYE?! NO EXPLANATION?! 13 YEARS DRACO!! 13 BLOODY YEARS!!! I WAS IN PAIN AFTER YOU LEFT. Nobody could pick up the pieces, Ginny and Blaise had to somehow put me back together. And that barely worked! No offense, Ginny and Blaise, I appreciate everything," she said, looking towards the two who just nodded. Draco, however, was stunned, had no clue what to say or do, and Team Flash was looking at the two like they should have popcorn.

"Draco, what the bloody hell could have been more important than you and I starting a life together after graduation? We said we'd have each other, I gave you my heart. And when I woke up and you were just...gone, my entire world burned," she continued.

Barry and the rest of Team Flash looked at Draco incredulously, not knowing what to think of their teammate and friend. Cisco whispered to Barry, "Hermione and Draco? I didn't see that coming..."

"Mia...I-" Draco started.

"No, DO NOT 'MIA' ME! Draco, YOU JUST LEFT ME. WHILE I WAS ASLEEP. IN OUR DORMITORY. WITH A NOTE. NOTHING ELSE. NO TIME FRAME, NO NOTHING!" Hermione was screaming, and tears started to fall down her face. Their friends had no idea what to do except let her go on, but Ron looked the most terrified because she looked as scary as his mother did when his brothers and he stole the family car to rescue Harry from his wicked aunt and uncle right before their second year. 

"Hermione! If you would just let me sp-" Draco kept trying to get a word in, but it was just not working at all.

"I can't. I thought-I just can't. Not now." Hermione walked out of the room, Blaise and Ginny quickly following.

Draco was dumbfounded and turned towards the others in the room. "Please tell me she's not with Blaise, and Parkinson, how in the bloody hell did you end up with the Weasel?" Draco finally said.

"Nice to see you too, Drakie," Pansy replied.

"Well, this is going to end well." Barry then said.

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on, Malfoy," Harry said.

"It would seem so, Potter," Draco said cooly. "Now, IS SHE WITH BLAISE OR NOT?!" he roared.

"Oh my, God Draco calm down!" Pansy said. "She is NOT with Blaise, she is NOT with anyone! Not for lack of trying, no one has ever lasted more than a month. She JUST told all of us," gesturing to Ron, Harry, and herself, "Right before we came on this journey. She needed the closure, Drakie."

"Parkinson, I despise that nickname," Draco said, turning beet red.

"Malfoy," Ron started then.   
"Yes, Weasel?"   
"Look, we didn't have to come with Hermione at all. We could have left her to her own devices and let her walk into all of this on her own. She needed to know if it was you, because of some accident that had happened so some crew you had in a different country...India?" Ron continued.

Draco/Julian was shocked. How on Earth had they seen that news story? "We saw it on the Muggle news when we had our potluck night," Harry answered. Draco looked at him, puzzled. 'Legilimancy' Harry said in his head. Draco was shocked at that but impressed.

"All right, well I love a reunion just as much as the next person," Cisco started. "BUT LITERALLY, Y'ALL ARE MY IDOLS. I have questions, so many questions." He was so excited, Caitlin came over and calmed him, giving an apologetic look to the group of wizards before them. "I'm so sorry, he's used to meta-humans, not famous wizards from our childhood," she said.

"That's another thing!" Ron asked. "What the bloody hell is a 'meta-human'?"   
"It is technically a human with powers," Barry started, looking at his team, and his girl. "There was a night a couple of years ago that a huge part of this building exploded, from a Particle Accelerator that was built. It sent Dark Matter all over the city, giving humans, superpowers. That's how I got my speed."  
"And the knowledge of this intrigued me, and the Philosopher's Stone was also said to be able to CREATE meta-humans," Draco was explaining next, "So I became an expert in the field. There have been some....bumps along the way," he continued, looking at Barry.  
"Juli-erm, Draco, here was manipulated by a so-called 'speed god' called Savitar," Barry said. "He became Dr. Alchemy after I had gotten back here from another timeline; don't ask about that yet I'll get there just not now, and was unwillingly helping Savitar create these metas from the Stone itself."

"A Malfoy being manipulated by a higher power? Then defecting over to the other side, the side of good? Sounds about right." Pansy gave a devilish grin at Draco, who just sneered at the girl standing next to the weasely red-head.   
"Look, Draco, we know after the war you changed, we all did. We became lifelong friends, and hell, I'm dating the Weasel!"   
"Babe!" Ron exclaimed.  
"Oh sod off you love me!" she smiled at him and he kissed her forehead. "Damn right I do."  
"How long?" Draco asked.  
"Only about 5 years," Pansy answered. "You would have known if you were around."

That stung. Draco was taken aback; he knows he should have gone back to the Wizarding World, back to Hermione, but he was afraid of what he would find when he got there. So he took the coward's way out and left. That was when he was manipulated by Savitar, in that process his entire life changed.

Blaise and Ginny came back into the Cortex at that point, out of breath. Draco looked at them both as if expecting an explanation.  
"She apparated away before we could reach her," Blaise said.   
"I'm going to find her," Draco said, starting to walk out.

"Wait! Julian!" a voice from behind him said. Team Flash was looking at him, with care in their eyes. Barry stepped forward. "I'll go find her and speak with her."  
"Allen, no offense, but why the hell would I allow you to go talk to my girl when I am the one who caused all of this?" Draco said.   
"Because deep down you know that's not what she needs, she needs time. She needs to be away from the Wizarding population for a little while, and I want to help."

Draco sighed and nodded. That's when Barry took off. He had a small inkling of where Miss Hermione Granger could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry is such a caring friend! I love his and Julian's friendship and I like to think that if Draco was Julian Barry would immediately step up to help where he was needed. Leave a comment or some love and tell me what you thought! :)


	5. Because I Never Stopped Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Hermione bond, and find something that comes out of the sky. Draco and Hermione finally speak alone for the first time since the witches and wizards arrived and questions are answered...

"Hermione! Wait!"   
She heard Blaise and Ginny calling after her but she just kept walking, not knowing where she was going. She apparated away before they could reach her. She needed to be alone, she needed to get her mind together, she didn't know what the hell just happened or anything, she just knew she needed to getaway. Away from all of them, just for a little while. She was on a random hilltop, looking over the city. It was quiet there, and she felt like she could get her thoughts together, while she looked at the beautiful view of the city below her. She thought she was safe until a flash of yellow lightning came into view. 

"Hermione, right? I'm Barry Allen-whoa, whoa, whoa I'm friendly! I'm a friend!" Hermione had turned around to him and instinctively had her wand right in his face to attack because she was upset and did not know how to react to the very fast man coming at her.   
"I-I'm so sorry. It's just...it's been a weird few days." Hermione said to him, putting her wand down. She wasn't sure what to make of anything that had been happening lately, let alone Draco being right here under their noses all this time.

"I can imagine, Juli-erm-Draco just filled us in on some things. Man, I'll never be used to that."

"I'll never be used to the fact that Draco works with a police department and a really fast man," Hermione said with a slight smile.   
Barry laughed, "I go by the Flash for the people of the city."   
"Well, that just seems ridiculous." They both laughed, and she realized it was the first time she's laughed since she got to the city itself. 

"Was he-Draco-upset when I ran out?" Hermione asked Barry. The Flash shook his head at the young witch. "He was just frozen there for a while, uh, Harry, Pansy, Ron, and Cisco are talking to him. I wanted to come to make sure you were alright."   
"How did you find me out here, Barry?"   
"Simple, this is where Juli-DRACO-goes when he's got a million things going on in his head too."

She finally looked around at her surroundings. Hermione figured this was a place he would come, but the fact that she came to the exact same place was just a mere coincidence, right? She relaxed a bit but was still nervous. Barry then sat down beside her.   
"He hates me..." she said quietly.

"I don't think that, it's just a shock, for all of us for sure. Finding out our favorite childhood book series actually happened? Like, I have so many questions!" Barry laughed. "Also, he barely let me come out here because he is so protective over you."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Barry, that really helps. It's just been so long, and my friends just learned of my relationship with Draco from the time we were in school recently, so it didn't help that I kept that from them. Ginny and Blaise got me back to who I am now."

As Barry was about to continue their conversation, a loud crash was heard over their heads. Barry stood up in front of Hermione, Hermione had her wand at the ready pointed at the sky.   
"What is that?!" she asked.   
"I don't know, stay here I'm going to look!" Barry said as a ship-like thing landed outside the city. Hermione started to protest, but Barry was already gone.

When he got there, he started to walk towards the ship, but as he got closer, the door opened and these alien-like beings just came pouring out! Barry laid on the ground to prevent from being squashed and once he thought it was over he ran back to Hermione. 

"Barry, what was that?" she asked. 

"No time to explain, do you trust me?"

"I've only just met you, but I'm getting there yes." Barry nodded and picked her up and sped to STAR Labs, where all the alarms were going off.

"Barry! Finally! Where the hell have you been!" Cisco said ask he and Hermione walked in, covering her ears. The witches and wizards were confused as to what was happening and looked to Hermione, and she shrugged and mouthed "Later". 

"Cisco, I need to talk to Lyla, NOW," Barry said urgently.  
  


Barry went back to the scene early the next morning, where people were everywhere trying to figure out what was going on when he saw the woman he was looking for.   
"Lyla! What is this?" Barry asked.   
Lyla Michaels, married to John Diggle, friend, and teammate of Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow, was also the Director of A.R.G.U.S., which stands for Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-Humans. "I saw the weird ship that crashed-" Barry started.

"You saw a ship? What else did you see?" Lyla pressed.   
"Enough to give Ridley Scott nightmares," Barry said, shaking his head. Lyla turned around and looked at a strange man in glasses monitoring their interaction, "Meet me at STAR Labs, I'll tell you everything I know." Lyla said quietly to him and walked away.   
  


Later, Barry gathered everyone around, including the witches and wizards, but two of them were missing.   
"Where are Hermione and Juli-DRACO oh my gods!" Barry said.   
"Oh, we locked them in some room together," Pansy said proudly.   
"WHAT?!" Cisco yelled. "You locked two WIZARDS in a room TOGETHER when they've done nothing but scream at each other since you all got here?!"   
"Yup!" Pansy said triumphantly.  
"I really need to up the security in this place...and figure out how to get the room they're in on a screen so we can see what's going on..." Cisco said sighing, then went to work to try and find the pair of wizards, and he did, in the time vault. 

"Mia if you would just listen-"

"No Draco! Don't 'Mia' me! Why should I?! Why should I listen?! Give me one good reason why!"

"Because I haven't stopped loving you."

She looked at him in shock. She didn't know what to think of that at all. She thought for sure after their outburst the night before he would hate her.  
"Well, erm, that doesn't tell me why you just left me."

"I had to."

"But why?" she prodded. She needed answers, she fucking deserved them and he was going to give them to her. 

"TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" He yelled.

"FROM WHAT?!" she yelled back. She knew she was going to fight back on this if he was going to start yelling.

"FROM ME!! I HAD TO HUNT DOWN THE REMAINING DEATH EATERS FROM THE WAR WHO HATED ME AND CALLED ME A TRAITOR AND TURN THEM INTO AZKABAN AND I WANTED YOU SAFE OR ELSE THEY WOULD HAVE COME AFTER YOU TOO! IT WAS A DEAL I MADE WITH THE MINISTRY TO REDEEM MYSELF AND MY FAMILY NAME FROM THE PART IT PLAYED IN THE WAR!"

Hermione was shocked. She knew the Death Eaters were rounded up and put in Azkaban but wasn't aware of how. But now she knew. She didn't know what to say to that. She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Draco asked.   
"I said, how the bloody hell do we get out of here?" she asked again, louder this time. He solemnly looked at her and placed his hand on the wall of the time vault and it opened, and once it did she rushed out, not knowing how to react to what she just heard. Draco sat on the floor with his head in his hands, scared of the feelings he was having, and Mia and the rest of them being here. He heard someone clear their throat, and he looked up and saw Blaise and Potter standing in the doorway. 

"Go away you lot," he said.

"I don't think we will. We have questions as well." Blaise looked at Harry, who nodded.   
"Why did you choose here? I mean Central City is lovely, but so...Muggle. And so....not you, Draco." Blaise started with a smirk.   
At this point Draco had enough and just got up and led them out, showing them his research on the Philosopher's Stone.   
"I heard about this stone after I was done rounding up the Death Eaters, so I went to search for it. It seemed eerily similar to the one that you found first year, Potter, so I mounted an expedition to India and I found it, but there have been some side effects to me finding the stone. My entire crew was killed, except for me. Shortly after that, I became a villain. Unwillingly."

"Pffttt." Harry made a noise at this comment. 

"Shut up, Potter! Anyways, as Barry explained to you Potter, unintentionally, my body was taken over by a being called Savitar. He called me Alchemy, and it was a side effect of finding the stone." Draco was explaining to Blaise.  
"We heard about the accident with your crew, we're so sorry, mate," Blaise said, patting his back. Draco looked up at them. "Thanks, mate, it was rough for sure. But this team has gotten me through all of it. I don't know where I would be without them."

"Awww Julius are you complimenting us?"

"H.R.! That is NOT what the comms are used for! And his name is DRACO!"

"Oh, well Draino, please come to the cortex with your friends, uh...I can't remember their names...Zamboni and Pophead?"

"ARGH!!!!" Blaise and Harry jumped, wands at the ready, while Draco just laughed.   
"Come on you lot, that's just Cisco and H.R. having their daily argument, wands away, let's go see what's going on." 

As they were walking, Draco pulled Blaise back a bit. "Blaise, I wanted to thank you for helping me while I took on the Death Eaters, and keeping Hermione safe. Thank you for giving me leads and keeping me updated on how she was. It was literally the only thing that kept me going. I know she was hurt, but knowing that I could go back to her someday helped. I did not want to put you at risk when you became an Auror, that's why you haven't heard from me in all these years."

"Mate, you're my best friend. I'll always do anything I can to help you, and Hermione. She's your girl, whether you both believe it right now or not, she's your heart. I will always protect and help both of you," Blaise said, shaking Draco's hand. Draco smiled, grateful to have Blaise back in his life, and they both headed towards the Cortex. 

Hermione had run out of that room so fast she almost ran into Blaise and Harry. She was processing the information she had just gotten. She had no clue what to think, or even say to Draco. She just kept walking, and then she found Ginny in the long hallway. She started tearing up as soon as she saw her best friend.  
"'Mione? What's wrong? I thought we had you in that room-" Ginny started. She stopped when she saw Hermione's eyes.   
"He left to protect me, Gin. All those Death Eater arrests?" Hermione started.   
Ginny nodded.   
"It was him. He found all of them and brought them in. He sent them to Azkaban." Hermione let the tears flow at this point. She was so angry with him for just leaving her behind, she could have helped him like she helped Harry with the Horcruxes! But she couldn't keep the other thing he said out of her mind,

_'Because I haven't stopped loving you.'_

He still loved her, and she still loved him. She was hurt. She was fucking hurt so bad. But she loved him all through it.   
"'Mione, love hurts a lot. But sometimes the strongest bonds are the ones that hurt the most. You and he have the strongest bond I've ever seen, besides me and Harry," Ginny said, hugging her friend while she cried.   
"Gin, he never stopped loving me. I never stopped loving him. I could have helped, I could have been there-"  
"But he wanted you safe. That's what helped him. That's what got him through all of it I'm sure." Ginny said. Hermione nodded, then they heard something really weird above them, an argument of some sort, and they got up and started to head to the Cortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or some love and tell me what you think! :)


	6. Dominators, They Don't Come In Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyla comes and explains what the Dominators are to the teams and Draco and Hermione have another moment together.

Draco, Harry, and Blaise joined everyone in the cortex, where they are met with everyone looking around confused. Hermione and Ginny came in shortly after, Hermione looking like she had been crying. Draco felt a pang in his chest, he knew it was his fault. He should have told her about the deal with the Ministry, that it wasn't just her and Potter that helped keep him out of Azkaban. Hermione and Harry had defended him and his mother during their trials with the Ministry and testified against the guilty conviction. They fought harder than Draco himself did, he was not grateful at first, but once he realized that it brought Hermione and him closer and brought her into his life in a more positive way at all, he was grateful. 

The day she forgave him was a day he would never forget. He never imagined she ever would, after everything. That is when he started feeling more for her, more than he ever had in his life. He had always felt SOMETHING for her since third year, after she punched him in the face, because who could ever have the balls to punch Draco Malfoy in the face? She intrigued him greatly and he felt something really strong towards her. But after the war when she forgave him, it was the start of something new for him, something wonderful. It was a year of bliss and happiness for the two of them and then he ruined it by leaving her. He was determined to right his wrongs now with this second chance. 

The boys join the others in another part of the room when they are approached by Wally West, Iris's brother.   
"Hi guys, I'm Wally, I'm Iris's brother, Joe's son," he said, pointing at an older man in the corner talking intently to Barry.   
"It's an honor, really," he said shaking Harry's hand.   
"Erm-thank you," Harry said, shaking his hand. Wally smiled and walked away. Draco sighed and laughed again. "Mate, you're really even more famous in this world than you are ours. This JK Rowling really did a number on your life." 

"I really gotta find these books..." Harry said. His friends giggled and Draco just rolled his eyes at Harry.   
"Potter, I've read them. They're really nothing that special. They paint you in a picture that we all already know, and then some. Maybe once this is over I'll find them for you, but you already know how it ends. There are seven books."   
Harry was a bit taken aback at this, "Seven books?! That's a lot.."   
"Don't even get me started on the films..." Draco started, rolling his eyes. Harry was going to ask more questions, but Hermione stopped him.   
"Draco, you'll have to explain EVERYTHING to us once we figure out what the bloody hell these things in these ships are." Draco smiled at Hermione and nodded. 

Just then everyone's attention turned to Cisco, who is in awe of the catastrophe going on at the moment. "Aliens? Are the 'Alien' aliens or little green men?"

"Both, sort of," Barry answered. That is when Lyla came in and everyone focused on her. 

"Since we learned of them, we've been calling them the Dominators," she said.

"That is NOT the name of a species that comes in peace," Wally says.   
  
"Agreed." Blaise also said, fist-bumping Wally. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. Hermione is watching Draco and listening to what is going on around her and wants to do all she can to trust him again. He catches her looking at him and he winks at her. She proceeds to turn red and look away. Draco makes his way over to her and stands behind her.   
"You know, if you take a picture, Granger, it'll last longer," he smirked. That famous Malfoy smirk. Man, had she missed that. She just rolled her eyes at him and leaned back towards him.   
"Back to surnames are we now, Malfoy?" she whispered to him. She was still very angry with the man, but she did still love him with all her heart. He put his arms on her shoulders; he was shocked she wanted to be close to him at all. She was trying, and he could see that. She wasn't giving up.   
He smiled at her question and whispered back, "Unless I'm calling you Mia, you're Granger until you're mine forever." She stiffened at this but tried not to react because it was what she wanted more than anything. 

"Anyways, it is very aggressive." HR then said.   
"So how long have you guys known about these 'Dominators'?" Iris asked intently.   
"Since the 50s," Lyla answered.   
"OMG That was them! Redmond, Oregon! The government tried to cover it up!" Joe interjected. Barry and the rest of the team gave Joe a strange look.   
"What? I watch SyFy Channel."   
"Holy Salazar they have a corrupt government that covers things up here too..." Pansy noted to Ron.   
Ron sighed, "Love, let's just listen to what they have to say, and see how we can help, okay?"   
"Oh well alright, but I have so many questions, including, what is a SyFy channel?" she pouted. He laughed and held her close to him. 

Lyla continued, "In 1951, they appeared under the same sort of circumstances. A ship crash-landed, little to no communication. We learned they were abducting humans to gather intel about us."   
"Bloody hell it's just like the Dark Lord all over again, kidnapping to get the information they need..." Blaise said. Draco elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a dark stare. Hermione felt all of it and took Draco's hand to make sure he didn't hit Blaise again and just held it while listening to Lyla. Draco's heart did a flip and he smiled at the gesture.   
"They attacked, and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives." Draco stopped smiling and looked up, horrified. There was footage being shown on the television in front of them as Lyla was speaking and he couldn't help but think about what all of them went through back when they were in school. The torture, the war, the darkness, the death...it was awful.

"Then, for some inexplicable reason, they left. All contact had been lost until 3 months ago when the DOD received this:" Lyla gestured to a recording that said " _We pose no threat, human inhabitants. Understanding is our purpose. Any action against us, as shown to us in the past, will prompt swift retaliation._ "  
  
"So when we discovered four ships were heading towards Earth, we were concerned it was happening all over again. One of them, obviously, landed here."   
"That's what Barry and I saw last night!" Hermione said quickly. Barry looked at her and nodded. Draco knew Hermione was with Barry the night before, but his blood went cold knowing that she was right there when the ship landed.  
  
"Right, cause we ain't got enough crazy going on here in Central City, more than enough," Joe said, gesturing to the group of witches and wizards and also Barry, and Wally, who the group found out later has acquired powers just like Barry's because they were the powers Wally had in Flashpoint. 

"Do you know what they want?" Caitlin asked.   
"They've ignored all attempts to communicate, but we do know, just like before, that the dropships contain reconnaissance teams sent here to gather more intel about us." Lyla continued.   
"Looking for our weaknesses," Joe said.   
"We need to do something," Wally said.   
"I'm with Wally over there, and I think I speak for all of my mates when I say we are here to help if we can," Harry said.  
  
"Erm-Potter, you can't really use magic in front of them..." 

"The hell we can't!" Ron said suddenly, making everyone jump. "Listen _FERRET_ ," Draco cringed at that name, and his blood started boiling.   
"You've been gone a long time, so here's a quick update: Hermione is the assistant to the Minister, and expert on all things Muggle, and possibly on her way to becoming the next Minister herself because she's the closest person to Kingsley; Blaise, Harry and I are the best team of Aurors to ever come out of the Ministry; Pans here has her own clothing line, and Ginny is the mother of two beautiful boys, former Quidditch pro player and works for the Daily Prophet as a sports consultant. We are fine, we will be taken care of. _We are helping._ " Ron said. 

Draco was shocked. The Weasel had never stood up to him like that before. Pansy looked at him with proud eyes, and nodded, agreeing with him, as did the rest of the group of wizards. He looked down at the witch in front of him, worried for her safety, like he was all those years ago. But he did not want to make the same mistake again.   
"Promise me if you help, you'll stay safe, Mia?"   
"I promise."

"Well, we have that, and we are doing something. Nearly every member state in the UN is in talks to coordinate a response. Action is being taken."   
"Well, we aren't going to sit this out. We can help." Iris said.   
"These things are like 'World War Z' zombies. If they decide to attack, no military can stop them." Barry interjected.   
"What the bloody hell is World War Z?" Ginny whispered.   
"Later," Wally said to the redhead.   
"But neither could you, Barry. Not by yourself anyway." Lyla said to Barry.   
"I don't plan to do this by myself," Barry said, looking at the witches and wizards behind him and his team. "But we're going to need some more help." His team smiled, knowing what he was going to do.   
  


"Wait, Juli-Draco?" Caitlin asked. Draco turned to the redheaded doctor. "Why do they call you a 'ferret'?"   
Cisco at that point started laughing.

  
"Something funny, Ramon?" Draco asked cooly.   
"I just know the story," Cisco answered. "In the 4th book, and well, the movie, 'Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire', Professor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was a teacher at Hogwarts, but he was really Barty Crouch, Jr. drinking Polyjuice Potion to impersonate Moody. Draco here was trying to hex Harry behind his back when Harry insulted his father and walked away and then Moody decided to teach him a lesson by turning him into a ferret!" Cisco started laughing harder, along with the rest of the group starting to giggle.   
Draco was so embarrassed, so he decided to bring something else up, "Well, during 2nd year, Weaselbee here tried to hex me with a slug spell, and it backfired onto him!"   
"And just what was his reasoning for even trying to attempt that hex, _Malfoy_?" he suddenly heard from behind him. He turned and there was his beautiful witch, with her arms crossed, looking not happy.  
"Erm-well...Mia, we don't have to bring _that_ up."  
"No, please. Tell them," she insisted.   
Caitlin and Cisco were looking at Draco expectantly, then he mumbled, "I called Hermione a mudblood."  
"Oh, I remember that!" Cisco said. "Yeah, then you didn't understand why he would call you that, then Hagrid explained the word to you, and Draco continually called you that throughout the rest of your time at Hogwarts." Caitlin nodded in agreement. Draco hung his head, ashamed of what he had done to Hermione in the past. She went over to him and touched his arm lightly. 

"The past is in the past, we are here now," she said giving a small smile.   
"Hermione, tell them about the time you punched Draco!" Blaise said, laughing. Draco gave him an evil look, and Hermione shook her head, "I will later Blaise, I don't think that should be told right now," she said smiling. Team Flash was so interested in hearing about the man they've been assisting on their team, they couldn't wait to learn more. 

After the talk with Lyla, Draco pulled Hermione aside. "Look, Mia, I'm sorry."   
"Drake-"  
"No, I need to say this. You deserve this." Draco said holding his hands up. Hermione just looked at him.  
"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't wish for you to be by my side. While hunting the Death Eaters, while finding the stone, while going through what I have been, being here. But, when the Death Eaters found out it was me hunting them, I was called a traitor, and they kept threatening to go back to Hogwarts to finish what had been started. Then somehow they found out about you." Draco was telling her. She didn't know what to think at that point, how had they found out about her? Only two people had known about him and her, and they kept it very quiet.   
  
"They started to threaten you anytime I saw any of them, including my father. Luckily, someone else got to him before I got my hands on him. I got to the rest of them before any harm could come to you, but it was cowardly of me to not come back to you."

"Drake, I understand now. I'm sorry." Hermione said, taking his hand in hers. He smiled at the gesture and pulled her into a hug. He kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I have and always will love you, Mia." She didn't seem to hear him, and he was alright with that. This was a start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooo theyre trying! *squeals* leave a comment and/or some love! :)


	7. Rounding Up The Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry rounds up everyone they will need to fight the Dominators, and we see some familiar faces. :)

"Okay! So! I need to run to Star City." Barry exclaimed to the group after Lyla left.   
"What is Star City?" Harry asked.   
"Well, I was going to ask if you and Ron there wanted to join me and picking up a couple of friends of mine?"   
"Sure, but how can we get there?"   
Barry glanced at Hermione, and asked them, "Do you trust me?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded. Hermione smiled and leaned against Draco, knowing what Barry was going to do.   
"Show-off," Draco mumbled. Hermione proceeded to elbow him and he groaned in pain. Barry picked up Ron and Harry and took off. 

They ended up in a warehouse-like place, where it sounded like a fight was going on inside. Harry and Ron both had to gather their bearings and throw up a bit whilst Barry stood and laughed quickly, then said to meet him inside. They groaned and apparated inside to see a fight going down. They got their wands ready and started throwing stunning curses everywhere to help.   
"Stupefy!"   
"Petrifcus Totalus!" The boys yelled.   
An arrow whizzed past Ron's head and he yelled, "Bloody hell watch where you're aiming that! We're on your side!"   
Just then a man in a green suit and mask came out with another arrow drawn to shoot at him and said "Who the hell are you?" When Harry was about to answer, the bad guy started attacked the archer and the other man with the gun and helmet. Lucky for them, Barry was faster than the bullets and got everyone out of there, including Harry and Ron.   
He sped them to an apartment in Star City, where Harry, Ron, and the man with the helmet proceeded to go outside and throw up over the railing.   
"Bloody hell Harry, I think we just need to fly back to Central City next time!"   
"Sorry guys!" Barry called.   
"It's okay!" the helmet man called out.  
Just then a blonde woman walked into the apartment.   
"Hey," Barry said to her. 

"Hi, Barry." the blonde woman said with a small smile. Barry then looked at the archer and asked, "So who was that guy?"   
"THAT was Vigilante! And we nearly had him!!" the archer yelled at Barry. Harry and Ron then came in and looked at the archer man, who looked at them very confused, and also angry. The blonde started gaping at them the way that Cisco was when he first met them and proceeded to silently scream. 

"Oh bloody hell," Harry said quietly.

"Holy FRAK wait! Barry, I didn't know you had Harry Potter friends! I would have brought my stuff!" the woman said. Harry and Ron look at Barry, confused.   
"Oh! Right, erm, guys, this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, from England. Ron, Harry, this is Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, and John Diggle, friends and allies of mine and my team."   
"Hi there." both men say. Oliver and John just stand there and look at Barry like they don't believe him, but Felicity just comes over and looks at Harry closely. Harry pulls up his long hair to reveal his scar, and Felicity screams.   
"IT'S REAL?! ALL OF IT!? OMG!!" Oliver comes over to Felicity and tries to calm her down when he realizes Barry is serious.   
"Really Barry?" he says.   
"Yeah I had the same reaction, but they're friends of Julian's, who is actually Draco Malfoy." 

  
"JULIAN IS DRACO?!" Felicity starts freaking out more, fangirling all over the place. Ron and Harry just stand there awkwardly, until John comes over.   
"I'm John, most of my friends call me Diggle or Dig, whichever you choose, it's really nice to meet you," he says and he shakes Ron and Harry's hands. They nod at him, "Likewise." Dig then gives Oliver a look, who then comes and shakes their hands too. 

"Alright, Barry is there something I can do for you? Another evil speedster to help you with or...?" Oliver asked intently, obviously not over the fact that they didn't get their bad guy. Barry looked at him and just said, "Maybe, but that's not why I'm here."   
"What was so urgent you had to rush to Star City, and with them?" Felicity asked, looking back at Harry and Ron.   
"Well, they came for backup, and well, aliens."  
"Aliens?" Oliver said, dumbfounded.   
"Aliens," Barry said again.   
"From what Lyla said, it doesn't appear they are here peacefully."   
Dig interjected, "Wait, Lyla knows about this?"   
"Well yeah," Barry said.   
"Yeah, she was the woman who explained everything about them to us!" Ron said. Dig looked at all of them and walked out. 

As he walked out, another young woman walked in, and Felicity said, "I called Thea."   
The girl named Thea, who is Oliver's sister, immediately said, "Count me in!" She had heard the word 'aliens' and was immediately intrigued.   
"For what? I thought you retired." Oliver said.   
"Ollie, it's ALIENS. Also, who are they?" pointing at Harry and Ron. Barry and Oliver groan and Felicity pulls Thea aside to talk to her about it. "WHOA WHAT!" they hear but go back to their conversation. 

"So they're aliens, and there's only 7 of you," Felicity said.   
"Not if we get Stein, and you know all the others," Barry said.   
"They're calling themselves the Legends," Oliver said.   
"Why are they called the Legends?" Harry asked. "Did they do something legendary?" This question then went unanswered, but Harry was not too worried about it.   
"It's egotistical but catchy," Thea said. Barry looked at Oliver, "Do you know where they are?"   
"I know where they were," Oliver said back.   
"Great, let's get back to Central City, I have a place we can go." Barry went to get Harry and Ron and they backed up, "Whoa mate, as much as we appreciate the gesture, I think we're going to apparate."   
"Suit yourself!" and he was off, leaving all of them there. 

They got back to Central City and ended up at an old hall hangar thing that STAR Labs owns, and everyone gathered together. Ron went to Pansy and she saw he looked a little pale and asked if he was alright. 

"Yes love, superspeed, just not my thing." She laughed and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Ginny did the same with Harry. Cisco and Felicity were standing nearby, taking in what was happening when Draco and Hermione came up beside them. They had just gotten done talking about what he told her as to why he left, and they were going to be okay it seemed.

"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak, a friend of Team Flash."   
"Hermione Granger, a friend of Draco-I mean...Julian here."   
"Mia, it's okay, I'm always your Draco, and 'friend'? Mia...come on." Draco said.   
"It's more than that," he explained to Felicity and Cisco. Hermione blushed as he put his arm around her.   
"Awwww! So it is true! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy! That is the best! I have to know how you two found each other after all this time! But, later, because something cool is about to happen." Hermione just looked at Draco and he took her arm and said, "Follow me and you'll see."   
  
"I can walk myself Malfoy!" she joked.  
"Well fine Granger then go ahead!" he retorted. She giggled at him and ran away towards where Barry was. 

"So let me get this right," Dig started, "Our time-traveling buddies in a flying timeship are supposed to just pop up right here, right?"   
"Yeah, this is the time and place I gave them," Barry answered. He then noticed the witches and wizards looking at him in shock.   
"How do they time travel?"   
"Is it a time-turner?"   
"No idiot they obviously said ship!"   
"Well, it could be a big time-turner!"  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL SHUT UP YOU LOT! Look I know there is a lot you don't understand but it will all be explained AFTER WE GET RID OF THE ALIENS!" Draco yelled.   
Hermione winced at his outburst and then proceeded to feel bad. She gave Draco a look like she was going to burst into tears because she was one who kind of understood what was going on, since she was a Muggle-born, just not all of it, and when he saw this he went cold. She went over to Ginny and stood by her, and Draco gave her an apologetic look. She just looked at him and shook her head, she was not dealing with the stuff he was going to pull. These mood swings and stress she was not going to deal with them. He was not the only one that was dealing with these weird feelings and not understanding things, she was too. She barely understood any of the scientific things that were being said, and nothing was really being explained because there were more important things going on. He felt bad for yelling, but damn, he forgot how some of his friends have never set foot in the Muggle world. And boy, that was annoying. 

Hermione knew he meant well but didn't know how to feel about his outburst. It was as if he became another person, again. She was confused, scared, and in love all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has when Barry goes to Earth-38 for Kara! So excited! Leave a comment and/or some love! :)


	8. Best. Team-Up. Ever!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to Earth-38 with Cisco, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny to get an alien of their own to help them with the Dominators.

Just then, there was a big _whoosh_ sound from the sky and a ship was heading towards the group. The witches and wizards prepared to get their wands out, thinking it was the Dominators when they noticed everyone else looked calm.

"You know why I've never done drugs?" Dig asked Blaise and Pansy.   
"No, why?" they asked.  
"It's cause I was always afraid I'd see weird stuff," Dig answered the duo. Blaise and Pansy looked at each other and shrugged.   
"I work with a guy who shoots arrows at people and another one of my friends has super speed, and another group of my friends time travels on a spaceship. My life was normal until I met them." Dig continued. Blaise and Pansy nodded and giggled. Pansy took Ron's hand and started to walk inside.   
"Okay, take everybody inside, all right? Tell Oliver I'll be right back." Barry said to Felicity. Felicity then noticed Draco, Hermione, and Ginny walking with Cisco towards Barry.   
"Where are you going?" she asked.   
"Well since we're fighting aliens, I figured we should get one of our own, right?" Barry said, grinning.   
Looking at Cisco, he asked, "You found the right Earth?" Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, confused.   
"I'm sorry, let me make sure I heard you correctly, 'right earth'?" the redhead asked.   
Cisco looked at her plainly and said, "Oh Mrs. Potter, we have so much to teach you. Also, Barry, the Tachyon device tracked you on Earth-38 when you met her, so we should find her there."   
"All right, great." Barry looked at Draco and the women.   
"You all ready?" The Flash asked the witches.  
"For what?" Barry grinned and Draco smirked.   
Cisco put on these strange glasses and pressed some sort of button. 

"What the fuck-" Ginny started but Hermione slapped her arm.   
"Language, Ginerva!"   
"I told you NOT to bloody call me that!" she shouted at Hermione.   
Draco rolled his eyes and told Barry and Cisco they were ready.   
Just then, Cisco used his hands to create some sort of port thing and then said, "This might take a few tries." 

"A few tries?! You expect us to do what exactly?" Hermione asked. Barry and Cisco jumped in the portal and Ginny screamed while Hermione was speechless. Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. 

"Come, ladies, jump in!" So they jumped. 

**NATIONAL CITY, EARTH-38**

Jumping out of the portal, for what felt like the 394th time, the group appeared in a random apartment.   
  
"This better be the right place. Cause if this isn't the right place, someone's 'bout to be real confused." Cisco said. They are all looking around when the front door opened to a beautiful girl with blonde hair and glasses carrying grocery bags walked through.

"Barry?!" she exclaimed.   
"Hey," Barry said sheepishly, obviously embarrassed that they were randomly in her apartment. Hermione, Draco, and Ginny just stood off to the side with Cisco, watching Barry make a fool out of himself.   
"I knew it! I knew that was you! I knew it was you in that weird space-" the girl started.   
"Sorry! It took a couple of tries to get here." Barry said, hugging the girl.   
"A couple?!" Ginny whispered to Hermione, earning her an elbow to the arm. 

"This is my friend Cisco, and also my other friends, Juli-Draco, Hermione, and Ginny," Barry said, gesturing for them all to come to say hello.   
"I have to say it, this is a nice universe you got here," Cisco told the girl.   
"Thank you." the girl said, embarrassed. "Wait Barry, you said this is Draco, Hermione, and Ginny?" looking at the trio incredulously. 

"Yeah.." Barry said rubbing his neck.   
"Oh my goodness! Wait, are those your actual names?! Are you named after the people in the Harry Potter books?!" she asked excitedly.   
"Erm, no, we are actually from the books and the movies. Everything from the books and movies, that actually happened. In another part of the world, one that Muggles don't really know about." Hermione answered. "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you!"   
"Oh! My name is Kara, Kara Danvers!"   
"This is Ginny Potter and Draco Malfoy." Hermione then said, gesturing to Ginny and Draco. 

"This is incredible! Wait, Barry, you almost called him something else, Julian was it?" Kara asked.   
"Yes, so I left the Wizarding World after taking care of some things for the Ministry of Magic, and also sort of for myself, traveled a bit, got into some trouble, and came to America and found myself in Central City where I've met Allen and Cisco here. I work at CCPD with Barry." Draco answered. "I went by Julian Albert, but since this lot has miraculously come back into my life," Draco looked at Hermione, who blushed, "I am trying to go back to being the Draco Malfoy I was meant to be." 

"If it helps, I always thought you deserved better than the end you got," Kara whispered to Draco. "You should have ended up with Hermione in the books instead of Astoria." 

"THAT'S WHO THEY ENDED ME WITH?!" he cried. He was shocked that he ended up with someone younger than them, let alone a GREENGRASS! Hermione was snickering with Ginny at this point. He gave them a stern look as Kara continued.  
"Yes....unfortunately. There was no going back to finish your 8th year in the books, no new friendships, no anything." Kara explained. "So I cannot wait to hear the real story!" 

"Kara?" Barry asked.   
"Yeah, hi Barry!" Kara answered quickly looking back at the speedster.   
"Okay, do you remember last year when I helped you out and you promised to do the same for me?" Barry asked.   
Kara got serious then.   
"What are we up against?"   
Hermione and Ginny were confused as to how this blonde woman would be able to help, but they would soon be blown away.

**BACK AT STAR LABS HANGAR**

Cisco, Barry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco came back with Kara to Earth-1 and saw everyone else already gathered.   
"Ok, wait here, I want you to make an entrance," Barry said to Kara.   
Kara was decked out in a skirt and cape and had a strange insignia on her chest, the witches and wizards, other than Draco, were very confused but rolled along with it. 

Felicity then walked in.   
  
"Team Arrow is here, Team Hogwarts is here, also I really hope it's okay that I call you that, I didn't want to call you Team Harry Potter because it felt like I was just talking about Harry there and I didn't want you all to not have the recognition you deserve-"   
"Felicity?" Pansy cut in.   
"Yes?"   
"We are fine, Hogwarts was our home, and it brought us all together, in both good times and bad," Pansy said smiling, looking around and taking Ron's hand.   
"Gotta say though," Felicity said, "Did not see that coming!"   
Ron and Pansy just laughed. "Yeah neither did we, trust me!" Ron said.   
"Alright! Back to it! Team Legends is here. Is that everyone?" Felicity asked HR.   
"I think so?" he answered. 

The blonde girl from what Felicity called Team Legends spoke up and said, "Nate and Amaya are back watching the Waverider. The newbies." she said with a smile. She looked at her team and then over at the Hogwarts team.   
"My name is Sara Lance, and this is Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, but he prefers Jax, Ray Palmer, and Mick Rory. We are the Legends. I'm a huge fan of your alls!"   
"Thank you, I'm Harry, this is Ron, his girlfriend Pansy, Blaise, my wife Ginny, and Hermione. You all obviously know who Draco is?" Harry explained.   
"Julian? Wait YOU'RE Draco Malfoy?!" Sara exclaimed.  
"Yes, erm, it's a long story. Hello, Sara, Stein, Legends," Draco said.   
"Well alright then!" Sara said with a smile.

Barry then cleared his throat and started to speak.   
"Guys, thanks for coming."   
"Barry, I thought you were bringing an alien?" Oliver inquired dryly.   
"And, yeah, we did," Barry said. "Everybody this is my friend, Kara Danvers, or as she's known on her Earth, Supergirl."   
"What makes her so super?" Jax asked. 

"Well..." Barry gestured to Kara. Everyone watched as Kara flew into the air and had lasers come out of her eyes as she made the insignia on her chest on the floor. She smiled at everyone.   
  
"I'm convinced," Dig said. 

"BEST. TEAM-UP. EVER!" Felicity said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too, Dig, me too. I love the dynamic between everyone! haha some really cool stuff coming your way next! leave a comment and/or some love! Thanks! :)


	9. Explaining the Problem at Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets the story of what is going on. The teams are all gathered together and start training.

While the heroes are teaming up, little do they know the Dominators are working on some sort of device, and it is ready. They are communicating with another Dominator ship to let them know it is ready, and are wanting orders. The orders that are given are to bring the human leader to the Dominators. Which, cannot be good for anyone involved.

**MEANWHILE, AT STAR LABS HANGAR**  
"Okay, I think I have this. Julian-erm-Draco, Harry, Ginny (you're Harry's wife), Pansy (Ron's girlfriend), Ron, Blaise, and Hermione, and you're with Draco, right?" Hermione blushed and looked over at Draco, who was smiling widely because he heard what Kara had said.   
"I'm hoping so," she said to Kara.   
Kara grinned and looked over at Harry. Harry nodded at Kara, who was trying to know all of who she was going to be working with during this team-up.  
"Okay awesome!"

"Oliver?"   
"Green Arrow."   
"Dig."   
"Spartan."   
"Thea."   
"Speedy."   
"Okay, and Sara."   
"White Canary."   
"Jax and Professor Stein."   
"Firestorm."   
"Ray."   
"Palmer. The Atom."   
"And Mick."   
"Hmm? Oh. Heat Wave."   
"And Iris, Caitlin, and Felicity!"   
"Whoo!"   
"Yes!" Kara did a small dance. Kara then looked over at Caitlin, "And you have cold powers, but you can't use them?"   
Felicity was very confused, "You have powers?"   
"It's a long story," Caitlin answered, not wanting to get into explaining her new roommate in her head. 

"Barry, so Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow?" Iris asked.   
"Yeah," Barry said.   
"Oh, my god. He just got so much hotter." Barry rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Oh, my god." 

Hermione heard this and giggled. Draco walked over to her and stood by her as Oliver asked Cisco to get started. Barry then speaks to the group about the Dominators and how they don't know much about them. Kara explains how she's heard stories of them before from living on her planet when all of a sudden Hermione tells Ginny she'd be right back, she needed some air. Draco watched her walk out and Ginny motioned for him to follow, as did Blaise. He nodded and he found her outside the hangar, just looking at the sky.

"What's going on in that head of yours there, Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
"I used to look up to the sky and just wonder what you would be doing. If you were okay. If you were happy. If you were safe. I would hope that all of the time. And now here we are. I'm here in America. With Harry and the others. And we found you." Hermione said, her eyes not leaving the sky. She was smiling. He smiled at her because he did the exact same thing with her. 

"Well yes, love of course you found me. You always told me no matter what, you'd always find me."  
"And you told me that."  
"Of course."  
"Then why didn't you come for me after you were done finding the rest of the Death Eaters? Why didn't you come to find me then?" she looked at him with a puzzled look in her eyes.   
"Well, Mia, I was scared. I was scared to face you. I was a coward. I was scared to see who you'd become. I was scared to think you may not have loved me anymore."  
"Drake, I never stopped. I tried to move on, believe me, but it never felt right. I wanted you to find me."  
"And you ended up finding me."  
"If it weren't for that news story about you, I never would have," she said blushing, looking in his grey eyes.

"Oh Granger, I have a strong feeling that the brightest witch of our age would have found some way to find me." He said to her, grinning. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, realizing this is the first time she's felt whole in a long time. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that awhile until she looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at everyone," Draco said to her. She nodded, understanding.   
"We're going to help with these Dominators," she said.   
"I know, and I know you brought potions to help and everything you'll need for research to help as well. Anything will help. Barry himself is a meta-human, and so is Jax and Professor Stein, and Kara is an alien from another Earth; they are the only ones with real powers in there, but you all have something that they don't." Draco said. 

"What's that?"

"Magic." he smiled.   
She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around him tighter.   
"You heard what Kara said when she was learning everyone's names, didn't you?" she asked him with a smirk.  
Draco looked down at his brunette witch. "Well, obviously I did hear her. Are you with me? I mean technically, you came and found me, and here we are holding each other."   
"I told her I hoped so," she said to him.   
"Then let's take it as it comes, love," he said as he kissed her forehead. 

They walked back into the hangar just as the group was making certain decisions.   
"We should use Kara as a stand-in for training," Oliver said.   
"Since when is Robin Hood calling the shots?" Mick grunted.  
"What I think Mick is trying to say is it would be nice if we knew who was in charge around here," Jax said politely. Everyone slowly nodded their heads and looked around between Oliver and Barry. Harry definitely did not want to be in charge; this was a fight he was volunteering for, not something he had to do. He was content where he was with his wife and friends. 

"Well, Barry put us all together. It should be him in charge." Oliver stated. Everyone seemed to agree. 

"Okay, um, cool, all right, well I guess as team leader, the first thing to do is start out by..." Barry was getting flustered and looked over at Oliver.   
"Doing a test run," Oliver whispered.   
"Let's do a test run! Yeah, let's do a test run!" Barry exclaimed.   
"Against Supergirl," Oliver whispered again. Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but giggle, and Pansy joined in.   
"Against Supergirl! All right? Test run against Supergirl!" Barry said.   
"Are we just supposed to pretend like we don't hear him?" Sara asked, pointing at Oliver and smiling. Barry cleared his throat.   
"So just suit up! Mm-kay? Look alive people!"

"Er-Barry, we don't really have a 'suit' to 'suit up' with," Harry explained.   
"That's okay! Why don't you guys just....do what you do?" Barry said nervously.   
"Allen, it's nothing to be afraid of. It's just magic." Draco stepped in, brandishing his wand. "Hello, old friend," he said.   
"Alrighty then, you can duel each other, and then we can put you against Supergirl," Barry said. Team Hogwarts nodded and began to take their stances, while Hermione took out a book of spells to refresh her memory.   
"'Mione, must you bring your bookworm-ness out NOW?" Ron complained. "You're embarrassing us in front of the superheroes!"   
"Oi! Weasel! They don't call her the brightest witch of the age for her looks, let her do what she does best!" Draco exclaimed, throwing a curse his way. Ron deflected it perfectly, and they began to duel.   
Ron smirked at Draco, "Okay, Ferret, this has been a long time coming!"   
"Bring your worst, Weaselbee. It's time you finally learned to respect your superiors," Draco sneered jokingly. Hermione and Pansy then got in the middle of the two, giving them glares.   
"Boys!" Pansy said.   
"This is NOT the time to seek out a bloody childhood vendetta, really Ronald are you serious?" Hermione said.

"No, but my godfather was Sirius!" Harry said, laughing. Everyone else smirked and giggled a bit at the joke that Harry had made. It was pretty good. Hermione then got a small idea in her bright mind. 

"Draco, how about we do you against me?" Hermione said then.   
"Are you sure, Mia?" Draco said.   
"Oh, completely," she said with an evil smile. He got a little scared, but then got in a stance, and started throwing different spells her way. She deflected them and threw some his way.   
"A little rusty there, Malfoy?"   
"Oh, not at all, Granger! It's like riding a bicycle!" he shouted.   
"Expelliarmus!" he shouted, and her wand flew to his hand. She was stunned, and ran to him, begging for her wand back. 

"Drake! My wand!"   
"Nope, you gotta earn it back," he said to her.  
"How?" she asked, pouting.  
He had an idea, but before he could state said idea, a flash of yellow lightning suddenly came around them and her wand was back in her hands. Wally stood there with a small smile on his face, looking guilty.   
"Man, I couldn't resist!" he said. Hermione started laughing and threw a spell at Harry, who was sneaking up behind Draco to try and stun him. Ginny then started throwing spells at her brother, who was dueling with Blaise at the same time. 

This was going to be an interesting training. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading :)


	10. Traveller Has Been Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The President gets abducted and there's an argument between the teams, tensions have built...

"Don't hold back, especially against me." Oliver was explaining to Kara and Barry about how important this training is for everyone. Barry and Kara just rolled with it. Harry and the others had just walked up to go against Supergirl and watch the other teams.   
As Team Hogwarts was dueling, they paused so they could watch Teams Arrow, Flash and Legends go against Supergirl, which was amazing to them. Draco went over to Caitlin to go over some technical stuff and Hermione just watched him. He looked so happy and like he was in his element working with Caitlin and Team Flash. Hermione did not know that the Slytherin Prince would ever have been able to work with a computer, let alone be an expert in a field that was for Muggles-well, somewhat for Muggles; Meta-humans aren't all Muggle. She was glad he had people here that helped him and everything, but she just couldn't shake this nagging feeling in her gut. Ginny noticed that she was staring and shook Hermione out of her trance. 

"'Mione, why don't you go over with him? I'm sure he would love your company."  
"Oh! Because, they're his friends, this is his life here. I don't want to get in the way of that." she said.  
"'Mione, that boy loves you. We can all see it when he looks at you, hell, even Barry and Cisco can see it. What are you afraid of?" Ginny asked her silently.

"That he won't come home when this is over," Hermione said without missing a beat. 

Ginny was silent for a minute, while Hermione looked like she was going to burst into tears. Blaise came over and noticed she was getting upset and he and Ginny took her outside for some air. Hermione felt a little better, realizing that that was what was the nagging feeling she had. She was so afraid she was going to lose him again. She couldn't go through it again, she didn't know if she would survive.   
"I have to say, I never saw her and Malfoy together," Ron said to Harry.   
"I just can't believe she kept it from us all these years," Harry said.  
"Oh, I can," Pansy remarked from Ron's side. They looked at her quizzically.   
"When Ron and I started dating, Harry, were you uneasy about it? Because of the past?"  
"Well-uh-yes, but-"  
"There is your answer. If you only felt uneasy about me, Merlin knows how you would have felt about her telling you she was in love with Draco Malfoy." Pansy said.

"Bloody hell mate, my girls got a point," Ron exclaimed. He put his arm around Pansy then. "I would have flown off the handle more than likely and ruined everything. It would not have been good."   
Harry just nodded, understanding but still feeling quite guilty about Hermione keeping something from them for so long, and also Ginny keeping it from him. They were married, they were supposed to share everything. 

Supergirl took down all of the other teams and it was time for Team Hogwarts to try their luck. They got their wands out and Supergirl dodged and dodged their spells.   
"Stupefy!" that's when Supergirl was hit. Lucky for her, she wasn't a Muggle so it didn't affect her as badly. But they still gave her a run for their money.   
"She really is a badass," Thea exclaimed. Everyone silently agreed.   
"Let's go again!" Oliver stated.   
"But all of us together," looking towards Team Hogwarts. They nodded and got ready and everyone started throwing all they had at Kara, who just blocked it and smiled.

Ginny was outside with Hermione and Blaise, trying to keep Hermione calm. She was not dealing with the events that have unfolded since their arrival very well, and boy, she was trying to. She loved him, she got him back after all this time, and she was terrified he was not going to come back home with her and the rest of the group when this was all over.

"Hermione, you don't know what is going on in his mind, we have no idea when this will be over, or what." Blaise was saying.   
"He's right, Hermione. We don't know what will or could happen," Ginny said. "For all we know the Ferret could bail on us in the middle of a battle!" she joked, remembering the Battle of Hogwarts for a second, but then remembered he came back to help. Blaise snickered as well.  
"I don't think he would do that to us, Gin. I am just so scared. I can't go back without him," Hermione said, trying not to let the tears fall.  
"Hermione Jean Granger, you are the brightest witch of our age and the strongest. You are part of the Golden Trio, who took on Lord Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World. You took a man who was broken from the things he was forced to do, and saved his life, and fell in love with him," Blaise was saying. "You can handle anything."

Hermione smiled at her friends, then looked past their shoulders to see a tall, blonde-haired man coming towards them.  
"All right out here?" Draco asked, looking mainly at Hermione. She nodded at him, and when he got to her she put her arms around his waist, feeling like she could never let go. He was surprised and looked at the two other people standing with them, who shrugged and encouraged him silently to roll with it.   
He hugged his favorite witch back and held her close.   
"Well, I think they are all ready for all of us to go against Supergirl now if you're feeling up for it?" he asked. Hermione nodded, as did Blaise and Ginny. They started to head inside when Draco pulled Hermione close.   
"You are alright, Mia?"  
  
"I am, I can handle anything," she said to her favorite wizard. 

**MEANWHILE, AT ANOTHER AIRPORT HANGAR**  
A group of government officials, including the President, were watching old footage of the Dominators from the 50s.   
"So this is what, your way of advising me to do nothing?" the President exclaimed.   
"The Dominators have yet to engage in an act of aggression, sir." an official said. The President shook his head and turned to Lyla.  
"What does A.R.G.U.S. think?" he asked.   
"I think us being passive is exactly what they want, Mr. President," Lyla said confidently.   
"Well finally! Someone here with balls!" the President said. "Ike ignored all the signs until it was too late. I'm not going to make that same mistake."   
"You saw what happened the last time we engaged them. That's a lot of casualties to be remembered for." the mysterious official said.

"Four dropships landed on this planet, all of them sent to gather intel. If we do nothing, and they attack, that's what I'll be remembered for." the President retorted. He looked back at Lyla. "Proceed as instructed," he said as he walked away. The mysterious man looked at Lyla and said, "Director Michaels, the reason Amanda Waller lasted as long as she did, was because she learned to follow my lead. I suggest you acquire that trait. Soon." As Lyla was about to retort, an explosion could be heard outside the hangar. Everyone went running to see a dropship kidnap the President. 

Lyla got on her comms, "Traveller has been taken. I repeat, Traveller has been taken. The Dominators have the President!"

 **Back at STAR Labs Hangar:**   
"Just give us five minutes," Oliver asked for a break from training against Kara. Everyone took a break, but then they heard some arguing with Barry and some others, so everyone rushed to gather. 

"So let me get this straight-you just ERASED a fucking daughter from my life?" Dig asked coldly.   
Barry nodded sullenly, "Yeah."   
"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy asked.   
"Allen played with time travel in the wrong way and it ruined not only his life but the lives of some of the people here," Draco explained.  
"You can't go back and just change shit like that Barry!" Sara said.   
"I know." Barry was getting quieter and quieter.   
"You know how hard it is for me to not alter events?" Sara continued. "To bring my fucking SISTER back? But I don't, because I know the implications."   
"And all those aberrations we spent that last 8 months traveling through time trying to correct, you just decided it was okay for you to create your own?" Ray asked coldly. 

Barry didn't know what to say. He only had gone back to save his mother from dying because his father was killed in front of him, and he inadvertently created Flashpoint, which messed up the present. His present, and the lives of people he cares about. It ended up bringing misery to him, but it also somehow brought Draco/Julian to their team, and into their lives. For good reason, and he also was dealing with deja vu with it, because the metas they had been dealing with lately were creations from Savitar, that were from Flashpoint. 

Felicity interrupted the lovely chat, "Guys? Guys, it's Lyla. The President's been abducted by the Dominators. She needs us now."   
"Okay, you guys go. All right? I'm gonna sit this one out. Obviously, you have Supergirl, she's just as fast as I am. Get the President, we can talk about this later." Barry said then. Nobody objected. Everyone starts to walk off, but then Oliver speaks up. 

"Guys, this is cr---HEY! This is crazy!" Teams Arrow, Legends, and Hogwarts turned around.   
"Everyone is going, including Barry." Oliver continued. "I-I'm not going without him."  
"Neither am I." Another voice piped up. Everyone turned. It was Draco.   
"Draco, wait.."   
"No, Mia. Listen, Allen, you may have screwed up royally to hell, but you helped me out of something that not many people would help with. I'm with Oliver on this one. I'm not going without them."  
"Well, I'm not going without you." Hermione protested.   
"Mia, you have to. You're the smartest witch. You have to go." Hermione began to protest when another voice spoke up.  
  
"'Mione, I'll stay with him." She turned, tears in her eyes, to Ginny, who agreed with Draco.   
"You go, it will be okay." Draco looked at the rest of them.   
"You keep her safe, you hear me? If anything happens to her...." he started to say to Blaise. 

"Yeah, yeah, rain hellfire down we get it." Blaise interrupted. Draco gave him a smirk and nodded at his friends and former enemies. He held Hermione a little longer then let her go with Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that didnt go as planned for Barry...things are not going well for the teams. Harry and the others better take care of Hermione for Draco or else! Leave a comment and/or some love! :)


	11. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Hogwarts minus Draco and Ginny and the rest of the heroes minus Barry and Oliver go to rescue the President, but something doesn't go right...

The heroes, witches, and wizards arrived at a warehouse where the Dominators were holding the President.  
"Sure we're in the right place?" Ray asked.   
Supergirl then swooped in and landed behind them, causing the group to turn around.   
"Well this is the last place the President's tracer gave a signal, must be nearby." She said.   
She then squinted towards the building and immediately said "Yep! He's in there!"  
"Bloody hell how does she know?" Blaise asked quietly.  
"How do you know that?" Mick asked louder.  
"I can see him," she explained. Mick looked confused.   
"Oh! I have X-ray vision!" They all looked around incredulously, while Ron whispered to Hermione, "What's an X-Ray vision?"   
"Oh, Ronald! She can see through anything! Keep up will you?" Hermione said with an eye-roll. 

"Oh! You can see everyone's bits with those little peepers, huh?" Mick continued with a sly smile on his face.   
"No, I-"  
"Ignore him." Sara cut in. She gave Mick a stern look.  
"How did you get the name Heat Wave?" Kara asked him.  
"Oh, this should be bloody brilliant," Pansy muttered. Hermione giggled at Pansy's remark.  
"I burned my family alive, and I like to light things on fire," Mick said proudly. Team Hogwarts looked shocked at this until Ron spoke up.  
"He'd get right along with our Seamus wouldn't he Harry?" Ron said with a smile. Harry smiled and nodded. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Their friend Seamus had a knack for setting things on fire and causing explosions, especially during their time at Hogwarts. He did come in handy during the war though, and boy was everyone shocked when McGonagall gave them permission to blow up a covered bridge leading in the school.  
  
"Aah, well that's a...colorful backstory," Kara said as Sara pinched her nose in embarrassment.   
"Well, my shrink thinks so." Mick continued. "By the way, I'm not gonna call you Supergirl. It's stupid."   
"Then what else is he gonna call her?! Where did they find this guy, Azkaban?!" Blaise asked.  
"Well, you could call me Kara."  
"That won't work either."   
"Bloody hell!" Hermione said.   
"I'm so sorry, Mick likes to do his own thing during times like these, when he gets on a tangent, it's hard to get him to stop," Ray said apologetically to the team of wizards.  
"Well, what are you gonna shout if you need my help?" Kara asked him then, challenging him.  
"Oh this should be profound," Pansy said.  
"Skirt," Mick said proudly.   
Thea laughed. "Seriously?"   
"Seriously. But I'm not gonna need your help." Mick then walked away from Kara and she just nodded.   
"And you all, not gonna call you Team Hogwarts, too long. Gonna call you Dumblefreaks." Harry gaped at the man who just kept walking and Sara just looked at them apologetically and mouthed, "Sorry."   
Hermione giggled and walked in behind them, but had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

As they walked in and started searching the warehouse, Dig shouted, "Look! The President!" They all looked up and saw a man walking towards them whose hands were bound.   
"Get me out of here!" he pleaded.   
As they got closer to him, Hermione had a thought, but Jax was the one who voiced it, "This doesn't feel right."   
"I agree Jefferson," Stein said in his head. Hermione turned and nodded in agreement with them, as did Pansy.   
"This almost feels like a-" Pansy started but was then cut off by a growling noise above them. "TRAP!"  
Everyone got ready and got in battle positions, Thea with her arrows, Dig with his gun, Sara with her team, and Supergirl with her powers. Team Hogwarts were wands at the ready, pointed at the Dominator above them. 

"Release the President!" Kara demanded. 

_"We knew you would come."_ the Dominator said in their minds. 

"Did you guys hear that? 'Cause I heard it...in my head." Ray said. 

"Bloody hell Harry, they're in our heads!" Blaise exclaimed.  
"Stay vigilant, remember your training. Constant vigilance!" Harry said, not taking his eyes off the Dominator.   
"You don't need to harm him to get whatever it is you want from us." Kara continued. "Release him and nothing will happen to you." Kara almost sounded cold there, in Hermione's opinion, kind of scary.

_"He's not who we want."_ the Dominator growled. Everyone looked confused, but then everything went to crap. The Dominator proceeded to vaporize the President before any of the heroes could get to him. That's when they realized it was a trap, and then a bright, red light went off above them. The Dominators were growling, but all of the heroes were clutching their heads and groaning. 

"Supergirl! Do something!" Mick yelled.

**Meanwhile at STAR Labs:**  
Draco is sitting in the cortex with Ginny, while Barry was off talking with Oliver.   
"Oliver and Barry have a really good partnership, don't they Ferret?" Ginny inquired with a small smirk on her face.   
"That they do, She-Potter, that they do." Draco smiled lightly back at her.  
"Do you think Oliver can help Barry not feel as bad about what happened?" she asked him.  
"If anyone can, it would be Oliver. Either that or Iris." Draco said. He was trying to cover up how worried he was.  
"Malfoy, they're going to be fine," Ginny said to him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"I just have this feeling something is off, Ginny."   
She was surprised he used her first name when he never had before ever but didn't question it. 

"What kind of feeling?" she inquired.  
"Like something bad is about to happen," he answered.

Just then, Cisco came running in at that point and got on the comms saying, "Hey guys, wherever you are right now, we need you."   
Draco and Ginny stood up immediately and went over to Cisco.   
"Ramon, what's happened?" Draco demanded. It was then that Barry and Oliver arrived.   
"Look outside, things just got so much worse," Barry said.   
Ginny looked out and gasped, "What's wrong with them?!" Draco was in too much shock. Hermione was out there with them, with the most determined look on her face that he hadn't seen in a very long time...since they were children fighting a war, on different sides...he was scared. He could not believe something had happened to her, he couldn't believe he wasn't there to protect her. He started blaming himself in his head when Barry spoke up as if he was reading his mind.

"Hey, Draco."  
Draco came out of his trance and faced Barry.   
"Look man, we need you out here. I know Hermione is out there, and I promise we aren't going to hurt her, or any of them, we just need to get to the bottom of this. Are you with me?" Draco looked outside at the group, at his Mia, knowing he needed to save them, and hopefully not hurt them in the process.  
"I'm with you, Allen. Ginny?" He gestured for Ginny to follow him, Oliver and Barry, with Oliver protecting Ginny.   
"Mr. Queen, I-"   
"Oliver."   
"What?"   
"Mr. Queen was my late father, please call me Oliver."   
"Ok, well Oliver, I don't need that much protection. I can take care of myself."   
"You have two kids waiting for you to come home. I don't want them to lose their mother like I lost mine," he said to her.   
She stopped herself short at that comment. She nodded at Oliver, silently thanking him for Teddy and James.   
"Allen, what are we walking into?" Draco asked angrily as they get outside and see all the commotion coming from their friends. Barry shook his head, not knowing. They got outside and saw all of their people staring at them intently like they were ready for a battle. 

"Guys, can we talk about this?" Barry asked.  
Thea then shot an arrow towards Barry, as he caught it before it hit him, Ron shot a hex at Ginny, who proceeded to block it in shock, and Hermione shot a jinx towards Draco, who blocked it effortlessly. Draco looked at Hermione, "Mia, if you're in there please come back to me. I know you're in there."   
Hermione just stared straight through him with her wand pointed right at him. 

"Guess not," Oliver said.   
That's when the fight began. Things were flying everywhere, spells, fire, ninja stars, lasers. It was chaos.

"What's wrong with them?!" Barry asked  
"I don't know but we need to find out," Oliver said.  
"And freaking fast! That's my husband throwing curses at me I haven't seen since the Wizarding War!" Ginny yelped.  
Barry got all of them over to a wall to be safe for now.   
"Okay! You really did it this time!" Oliver yelled at Barry.   
"Seriously?" Barry yelled back.  
"Yeah, seriously!" Just then a flash of heat came in between all of them.   
"What the bloody hell is that?!" Draco yelled.  
"That would be heat vision," Barry said.   
"Okay." Oliver then stepped out with Barry to survey the situation, with Ginny and Draco right beside them, wands at the ready. 

It was then that Barry started to run. He ran and knocked over his friends, got to the roof of the labs, leading some of his friends away, and threw a lightning bolt at them to try and sway them away. He was knocked off by Supergirl's heat vision. Draco was dueling with Harry and Ron while Ginny was stuck with Pansy and Hermione and Blaise. 

Inside the labs, Cisco and Caitlin explain to Joe what was going on.   
"The Dominators have them under some sort of mind control," Caitlin explained.   
"They can't hold them off forever," Joe said.   
Barry, Oliver, Draco, and Ginny keep fighting until they see another shot of yellow lightning come near and prevent Barry from being ganged upon.  
"Wally?"  
"Kid Flash," Wally said back, laughing, proud of himself. Supergirl then came in and hit him hard, knocking him unconscious. Barry lets the team inside know he's hurt but he's alive, mainly talking to Iris, who has been apprehensive about her brother's powers since Savitar gave them to him. Barry then speeds Wally inside to Iris and Joe and they get him taken care of.

"Let's get an ETA on overriding the mind control!" Oliver shouted in the comms.   
"Yes please and thank you I don't want to hurt my friends and my girl with dark magic!" Draco said.  
"Bingo!"   
"Yahtzee!" Cisco and Felicity said at the same time. They looked at each other.   
"You go first. You go first. It's your office." Felicity said.   
"There's a weird signal coming from the salt mines," he said.   
"That is what I was gonna say," Felicity said.   
"Can you jam it?"   
"Uh, no," said Felicity uneasily.  
"I have an idea," Barry said. "Oliver, Draco, Ginny there's a bunker under the building just hold them off as long as you can."  
"Where are you going?!" Oliver yelled.

"If they can't shut it down maybe she can," Barry said, looking at Supergirl. Barry gets Supergirl's attention and taunts her a bit, to make her mad. He then races Supergirl to the salt mines while Draco, Ginny, and Oliver hold off the rest of their friends. Barry starts taunting Supergirl in a way that he knows how to, and it is making Supergirl angry while they are at the salt mines, in order to get her to destroy the machine. Barry phases in front of the machine as Supergirl tries to grab him, instead, she destroys the device. She falls down to the ground and holds her head as she tries to move.

Supergirl gets up, groaning. "Barry?" she says, looking up at him.  
The mind control starts to wear off everyone. Draco thanking Merlin, Salazar, Godric, whomever, because he was tired of throwing curses at his Mia and his friends. He had knocked her over a few times, and she got right back up and kept coming at him and Ginny. 

"Guys, they're back," Oliver said.  
"Oh thank gods..." Ginny said, running towards her husband. Everyone was then hugging and apologizing and sighing in relief. Draco looks over at Hermione, who looks like she's going to break down, and he runs to her, taking her in his arms and holding on like he won't let go. 

That doesn't last for very long. Everything began to crumble right at that moment for all of them.

Just then, once everyone got back to STAR Labs, there were these bright lights coming from the sky, and Sara disappeared, then Thea, then Ray. Barry noticed that Oliver was next, and tried to get to him, but did not get there in time. He disappeared right when Barry got to where Oliver was standing. 

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, but it was too late, she was taken too. Harry looked distraught, the only thing he had was a bracelet that came off of Ginny's wrist when she was forced to let go of him. She never took the bracelet off. Harry was in shock, he had no clue what the hell had just happened, and then it got so much worse.   
"Whoa! No-" Blaise was then taken. Pansy was being held back by Ron as she was trying to get to her best friend, Draco was too much in shock to do anything.   
Draco then looked up and saw the light coming towards him and started to take Hermione and run, but he wasn't quick enough. 

"Mia! No!"   
  


"Dra-"

And then she was gone too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh...a cliffhanger! Draco is NOT going to be happy. Leave a comment and/or some love, thank you for reading!


	12. This Isn't Real, This Doesn't Seem Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is very similar to the part of the crossover episode where Oliver, Thea, Ray, Sara, and Dig are trapped in their own 'reality' and I wanted to try and create one for the Hogwarts characters, I hope this is to your liking, enjoy!

Hermione woke up with a groan from a large bed. She stretched her arms out and looked out the window. She was at Hogwarts, her home, her safe place. She felt safe and happy. She was noticing she was alone in her bed and was about to call out towards the bathroom when Ginny Weasley burst into her Head Girl dorm room, complaining about something Harry had done. 

"I swear he never learns! Ever! Does he not understand that the war is OVER?!" Ginny and Hermione are trying to befriend some of the Slytherins, mainly Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and for some odd unknown reason, Draco Malfoy.   
"Harry just thinks they're all snakes and they're going to kill us or something! Does he not understand the term 'HOUSE UNITY'?!" Ginny shouted, laying on Hermione's bed. 

"Weaselette, if you're going to be this loud in the morning, I'm going to ask Granger to revoke your visiting privileges." a voice then said from the bathroom that joined their rooms. Ginny looked up at him.   
"Oh, sod off, Ferret. I can be here and complain about my love life if I want to!"   
"Yes, but it's so early. I can't stand your yelling this early," Draco said, giving Hermione a look and she giggled. Ginny looked between the two of them.   
"Well, what's this? A loving glance at each other?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione groaned and knocked her off the bed. Draco laughed at this and smiled at Hermione, who gave him a look that wished they could have stayed in bed longer had Ginny not come barging into the dormitory. Ginny, little did they know, saw this look, and said nothing, but was jumping for joy on the inside about how happy she was for her best friend.   
"Also, thank you, _Ginny,_ for knowing we mean no harm and that we are trying to change. Potter will come around at some point, he has to. I don't think Granger here will give him much of a choice, let alone you," Draco said to the redhead. Ginny nodded in agreement while Hermione rolled her eyes at the two and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Later that morning, they were in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when Hermione and Draco walked in together. This was a common occurrence to the students, but Hermione's friends were still not used to it, and they shot daggers at Draco as he sat down with them next to Hermione. Harry and Ron were especially not used to it. They were still uneasy when it came to Draco. They were getting used to the idea of Blaise and Pansy, but Draco Malfoy was a whole other game.   
"Ronald! Harry! Do not make me hex you!" Ginny hissed at the boys. She saw the look they were giving Draco. They looked away, scared of Ginny's hexes, especially her Bat-Bogey Hex. It was lethally famous around the halls of Hogwarts.   
"Ginny, I don't trust him with my-I mean _OUR_ Hermione. Head Girl and Boy or not, what if he does something to her?" Ron said. He was protective over Hermione, a bit over-protective. And boy, Hermione was not particularly fond of it. Yes, they shared one kiss during the war in the Chamber of Secrets, but afterward, she decided that she did not see Ron as anything more than a brother. Ron was not happy, but he accepted her decision because it made her happy. But now she was 'fraternizing with the enemy' and he did not like it one bit. He would never admit it but he was jealous. Just like in fourth year with Krum all over again, for poor Hermione.   
"Hermione is a big girl, and she's smarter than all of you, she can take care of herself," Ginny said. "Now LET IT GO." 

Just then, another body came in and sat next to Draco panting loudly.   
"Oi! Man, I've been looking all over the castle for you! You weren't in your common room, it's really quite early for you to be down here," Blaise said, just then realizing where he was.   
"Erm, sorry to intrude everyone, but I need to borrow Draco and Granger here for a moment."   
They all looked at one another and Hermione and Draco walked out with Blaise. Harry and Ron were a bit shocked at the fact that Blaise Zabini freely came over and apologized for intruding on their breakfast, but also needed Draco AND Hermione for something? Together? That was a sight...

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Draco asked the panting Slytherin before him. They had stepped outside the Great Hall.   
"Man, I got some information from a letter from Theo and it has to do with...well erm...our past...and I've been trying to find you to speak with you. Granger is here to keep you calm." Blaise said. Hermione's blood ran cold and she lightly gripped Draco's arm.   
"Well out with it, Zabini!" Hermione said.  
"Well, Theo says that something bad is coming again. Like there are still some bitter Death Eaters in and around the Forbidden Forest that are going to attack the school. They want _revenge. Revenge_ on Hogwarts, revenge on the teachers here, but ESPECIALLY revenge on the Golden Trio. Theo's dad is out there with them, that's how he knows. He sent me the owl this morning to warn us, but-" Blaise trailed off. Draco looked at the witch beside him, who had gone pale. He took her in his arms and held her close to him, not caring at the moment that his best mate was right in front of them. The girl he loved was being threatened, again, by the people they had just fought for their lives for. 

"What?!" Hermione said, shocked. She felt safe being in Draco's arms, but something really just didn't feel right. Hermione then got an uneasy feeling she could not explain and had a small flashback of something she didn't recognize,

_Flashback_

_"Draco, we've finally graduated, why don't you seem happier?"_

_"I guess everything is ending now, we're all going to move on," Draco Malfoy said sadly.  
_

_"Well, not everything is ending! You always have me." Hermione threw her arms around his neck happily; it was just the two of them in the Astronomy Tower, where they usually had their talks.  
_

_"You're right, Mia, now, let's go get some rest, we have a very long journey home tomorrow." Draco smiled at her.  
_

_End of Flashback_

"No! We are still recovering! They...they just can't!" she shouted, holding her head after that flashback.  
"It's going to be okay, love. I promise, hey, I'll protect you." He held her shoulders tightly and looked at her. She looked into his grey eyes and she knew he was serious. She nodded at him slightly and smiled.

"Oh, and Ginny told me there's a spark between the two of you."   
  
"WHAT?!" Draco and Hermione said together. "There's no 'spark'! No, we're just friends, no way!" they both explained together.   
Blaise just smirked and said, "Could have fooled me, let me know if we are going on an adventure or not, ok?"   
Blaise walked away from the shocked duo, who was blushing. Their closest friends knew about the relationship, which they've just figured out, and it was still an adjustment. They were still being careful because they did not want to be bombarded by the entire school about their love life. 

Blaise then stopped suddenly in the hall, holding his head.

_Flashback_

_"Blaise, what's going on in your head?" a girl with long dark hair asked.  
"Astoria, I don't know what to do," he said back to the girl.  
"About what? Everything is going to be fine," she said simply.  
"I feel alone; Draco is Head Boy, and always with Granger, which is not a bad thing. The man deserves something good in his life. Pansy is just Pansy lately, Nott didn't come back, and Goyle is nowhere to be found either. I feel lost." Blaise said sadly.  
Astoria walked over to stand next to him, grabbing his hand.   
_

_"You are not alone. You have me and Daphne. Draco will come around, and you are right, Hermione is good for him to be friends with, and Pansy will too. All of this an adjustment for all of us, after everything we've been through. Maybe we can make other new friends, outside of Slytherin, what do you think of that?" she said smiling._

_He looked down at her, "Yeah, I'd like that." he said smiling.  
_

_End of Flashback_

Blaise stood in the hall for a minute, looking around and holding his head.   
"What the bloody hell was that?!" he asked himself. He shrugged and walked away.

Back in the dormitory, Hermione was pacing back and forth.   
"We have to tell someone, Drake. We just have to."   
"Mia, that will put a target on your back, look I will go into the forest with Blaise-"   
"What?! Absolutely not!"   
"And why not?!"   
"Because...I said so!" she cried.  
Draco smiled at her. "Mia, I need to keep you safe. I know these people, I know how they work and I know what they do. I can do it, but I understand your uneasiness. Now if it would make you feel better, we can tell Potty and Weasel and they can come with me and Blaise for backup...alright?"   
Hermione sighed, going over and hugging him.   
"Thank you, but I'm going with you as well." She whispered into his chest.   
"Always, and it's a big maybe if you are, darling."   
He lightly kissed the top of her head, he didn't think she noticed, but she did. 

Harry, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy were all gathered in Draco and Hermione's dormitory later that evening.   
"What's so urgent, Malfoy?" Ron said coldly. He was not fond of being summoned to the Heads Dorm, especially if the Ferret was there.   
"Well, you can leave if you want, Weasel. It was my idea to even have you here in the first place." Draco sneered at him.   
Ron was a bit shocked at that statement but didn't want to show it. What could Malfoy possibly have wanted him here for? He was about to get his answer as Blaise started speaking.  
"Alright, well here is what we know," Blaise began. "There are potentially some Death Eaters still in the Forbidden Forest, waiting to attack the school for revenge. Revenge on Hogwarts, the teachers, and erm...you three." He pointed at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at each other while Hermione just leaned closer to Draco.  
"I only know this because Nott's father is out there and he's been communicating with him. Nott sent me a letter from wherever he is since he did not come back to finish this year." 

"We don't want to see the school go down again." Pansy cut in. "We want to help."  
Harry and Ron looked shocked, as did Ginny, who just held Harry's hand. They all went pale, not knowing what to say or do.   
Hermione leaned over to Ginny and lightly asked her, "Ginny, does something seem a little off about this to you?"   
Ginny looked over at Hermione, "No, other than the fact that people hell-bent on revenge are coming after us, AGAIN. They want to hurt you and Harry and Ron, AGAIN. Why can we not have just a NORMAL year?!"   
"Well...." Hermione trailed off, just not feeling right. 

Ginny then got to thinking about what Hermione said, and looked around the room. She knew most of these people, and she was slowly getting to know the others. She could clearly see the Slytherin Prince was in love with her best friend, who was known to all as the Gryffindor Princess. She didn't see anything wrong. After the war, they all came back to Hogwarts for a reason. Could working together be that reason? 

Then her head got a sharp pain.

_Flashback_

_"Harry, what are we doing up here? We are about to graduate in less than two hours! McGonagall will have our heads if we are late, let alone Hermione if we miss her speech!" Ginny said to her boyfriend.  
"Gin, I just needed one more moment with you before we left the castle," he said to her smiling.   
"What is he up to..." Ginny thought to herself, as they went up to the Astronomy Tower.  
They stood and looked at the grounds of the castle, arms around each other.  
"Ginny, do you remember when **we** met?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, your first year, when you were going to the Hogwarts Express, Mum helped you through the wall."  
"Not just that," Harry said.  
"You mean when the twins and Ron brought you back to The Burrow before your second year?" she asked, looking up at him.  
He smiled down at her. "Getting closer."  
She thought for a minute, and then she realized what he meant.   
_

_" **The Chamber.** "  
_ _"Yes, love. The Chamber. You were so brave down there with me, and I was so worried about you. I could not believe that Lucius had given you that diary, you didn't deserve that."_

_"I-I was so scared. But when I woke up and saw you, I knew I was safe," she said to him.  
_

_"When I look at you, I feel at home, I feel peace," Harry said to her.  
_

_"I look and see a vibrant, brave, spunky, redhead who I love so much. Ginny Weasley, you have had my heart for years and years. And I don't want anything to change that."_

_"Harry....what are you saying?"_

_Harry got down on one knee at that point and pulled a little box out from his pocket.  
"Ginerva Molly Weasley, will you do me the honor of making me the happiest wizard in the world, and marry me?" he asked her.  
Ginny stared down at him, tears in her eyes.   
_

_"Oh my Merlin, Harry! YES! YES!" she shouted._

_He slipped the ring on her finger and she was crying and holding him. After he kissed her, he said "Thank you, love. You have made my life whole."_

_End of Flashback_

Ginny held her head, not knowing what to think of what she just saw. She had missed most of the rest of the conversation with the group and just shook it off. But she still kind of felt a little off about it...Harry hadn't proposed to her, so what kind of memory was that? She looked down at her hand just to be sure, but there was no ring on it like there had been in the 'memory'. She was thoroughly confused. Before she knew it, they had all made a plan to go after the Death Eaters in the forest. Little did she know, Hermione had been watching her have the flashback, and the look Ginny had on her face looked very similar to the one Hermione had.

They all knew what they had to do, and they made Headmistress McGonagall aware, and she immediately owled the Ministry, who were going to send Aurors to assist. The students were put on lockdown, whilst 6 particular ones snuck out towards the forest, wands at the ready. As they were going to the forest, Hermione got another headache and held her head.

_Flashback_

_"How could he, how could he just LEAVE?!" Hermione shouted at Ginny.  
_

_Ginny shook her head. "I don't know, 'Mione. I truly don't know."_

_"What could he possibly have to take care of?! What could be so important? And what are these 'million things he hasn't done'?! Does he expect me to just WAIT?!"  
"I don't think he does. I think he hopes you will, that your love can conquer anything, but at the same time he does not want to hold you back from everything you want to do with your life, with the Ministry, with us, everything. He said in the note it was a dangerous task. He wants you safe." Ginny said.  
_

_"Well, I don't feel safe IF HE'S NOT HERE WITH ME!" Hermione shouted.  
_

_Blaise walked in the room, and seeing Hermione so upset, he knew Draco had left.  
_

_"He's gone?" he asked.  
_

_Hermione nodded, bursting into tears. Ginny and Blaise went over to her and held her._

_"The others cannot know. They can never know what happened with Draco and me. All they will need to know is that he's gone." Hermione said.  
Ginny and Blaise looked at her and nodded. They didn't think it wise to keep something like this bottled up, but they knew Hermione, she was a strong, badass witch. She would get through this, and she would find Draco again, someday. They just knew. _

_Hermione, however, did not think she would.  
_

_End of Flashback_

Hermione looked around at their group going into what looked like the Forbidden Forest, but something really seemed off. She looked over at Blaise, who was looking as uneasy as her. "Blaise, does this feel right? Something doesn't seem right about this...." Hermione asked him. "Granger, we don't know what we are walking into right now...but, you are right...something feels, off," Blaise said.   
"This doesn't even look like the forest...Ginny!" Hermione hissed. "Come here!"   
"What?"   
  
"I don't think this is real," Hermione said. Just when she said that she got flashbacks of the past few days. She remembered going to Central City, meeting Barry, and Kara, and Oliver, and the rest of the teams, and fighting the Dominators. Then she remembered that her, Ginny, and Blaise were taken away from them, along with Oliver and some others. They weren't supposed to be there. It wasn't real. Ginny and Blaise just looked at her and didn't know what to say, figuring it out themselves as well. 

Just then, they heard a scream.   
"Pansy!" they heard Ron yell and heard footsteps running through the forest. When they got to a clearing they saw all these spells and jinxes being thrown everywhere! Hermione had spells and curses being thrown at her the most, and she was afraid. They were not only throwing spells and curses at her but also words. 

"Filthy Mudblood! You will die first!" a Death Eater shouted.   
"NO!"   
Hermione turned around, and there was Draco, charging towards the Death Eater, wand pointed.   
"Draco! You TRAITOR! Wait until your father hears about this!" the man sneered.   
"I don't care what that man thinks, Dolohov," Draco said coldly. "Lucius Malfoy is NOT my father. And you will NOT harm Mia. Not while I'm around." 

Dolohov was then knocked backward and unconscious, but not before throwing a small hex at Hermione, knocking her down. Hermione then noticed something behind the Death Eaters, something that looked out of place, and all of a sudden Draco was in front of her, making sure she was okay, pulling her up.   
"Mia, you have to be careful! Come on!" he exclaimed. They then heard a maniacal laugh, a laugh that hadn't been heard by either of them in a long time. A laugh that caused a scar on Hermione's arm to tingle and Draco's blood to run cold...they both froze on the spot and turned towards the sound of the laughter. 

Bellatrix Lestrange came into view and looked at her nephew holding the hand of the muggle-born witch.   
"Well, well, well. Isn't this just PATHETIC," she snarled. "My nephew, a BLOOD TRAITOR. Fraternizing with a MUDBLOOD, Draco?"   
"Don't you DARE call her that!" he yelled at the witch. "She is more of a woman than you will ever be and a better fucking witch!"   
Bellatrix was disgusted. He was about to throw a curse at his aunt since she had raised her wand towards Hermione when she stopped him.

"Draco."   
He looked back at her.   
"I love you," she said out loud, and everything stopped. No more spells, no more curses, no more fighting. Everyone turned and stared at the two.   
"What did you say?" he asked. He wanted to make sure he heard her right because he had wanted to say it out loud in front of everyone for the longest time.   
"I said, 'I love you', Draco Malfoy." she smiled at him.   
"I-I love you too, Hermione Granger."   
Everyone gasped and couldn't believe what they were hearing. A muggleborn just said she was in love with a pureblood, and HE LOVED HER BACK. This was outrageous to the maniacal witch in front of the two.   
  
"TRAITOR!" Bellatrix shouted at Draco and then shot an Unforgiveable Curse at him until Hermione jumped in front of him and took it for him. The red light hit her in the shoulder.

"NO! MIA NO!" Draco screamed. He picked her up and held her close, with tears in his eyes. She could feel herself getting weak, but she wasn't dying. For some reason, she wasn't dying. It was like she couldn't.   
"Mia, no, why did you do that?!" he cried.  
"It's okay, Drake. Get me to Ginny. It is going to be okay." she said weakly. Draco nodded and picked her up to take her towards Ginny, who had knocked out MacNair and Greyback with the help of Harry and Blaise. Ron was tending to Pansy, whilst Harry was sending a Patronus to Professor McGonagall to let her know where they were and what was going on. Bellatrix was still roaming around the teenagers, throwing jinxes and hexes towards Harry, who was joined by Draco to help. 

Ginny came running over with Blaise.   
"Let's go home, please?" Hermione asked. Ginny and Blaise nodded. Blaise picked Hermione up and they started to take off into the forest, away from the chaos around them. They notice an unusual tree in a clearing.   
"I feel like that tree isn't supposed to be there." gesturing to the willow tree in the middle of the forest clearing.   
"WAIT!" They heard a shout behind them, and Draco was running towards them. "What the bloody hell is going on?! Where the fuck are you taking my girl?!"   
"Blaise, let me go to him?" Hermione asked. Blaise nodded and put her down and she made her way over to the platinum blonde.

"Mia, what's going on? Why are you running away...why are you leaving me?" he asked with tears in his eyes.  
"Oh, Drake, babe, I will never, EVER, leave you. This world just isn't ours. This isn't what happens. You have so much more to do. You are amazing and wonderful and kind. I am the luckiest witch alive to be loved by you, both here and out there," she smiled at him. Draco looked at her and hugged her with all his might. She looped her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together passionately. They kissed for what seemed like hours, all of it full of love. When they pulled away, their foreheads rested against each other. 

"Please don't leave me..." he whispered.   
"I don't have a choice, baby," she answered him sadly.   
She looked into his grey eyes and kissed his cheek. She looked back at Blaise and Ginny, who came over to help her.   
"I love you Draco Malfoy," she said to him.   
"I love you too, Hermione Granger," he said back. 

"That's where we go." The tree itself was almost glowing like it was magic. 

Blaise picked Hermione up again and they ran towards the tree, and as they did, a portal of some sort opened and they walked through, not knowing what was going to happen next. Before Hermione walked, well, limped, though, she turned around and saw little ghosts of her parents, Fred, Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks, all giving her encouragement to fight and win. 

"Mia, I will always find you. I believe in you. I love you so much." Ghost Draco said to her. 

She smiled at them all, and looked at Fred, "I miss you every day, thank you for always having my back."   
Fred simply nodded. "My favorite brain-box, you can do anything you set your mind to. I am so proud of you. Now go save the world, again." He winked at her.   
The rest of the ghosts started disappearing slowly, and she looked back at Draco.

  
"I love you, Draco Malfoy."  
"I love you, Hermione Granger."

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and/or some love, the next chapter is going to have a distraught Draco with the rest of Team Arrow!


	13. Bring Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is a little bit angry at himself for losing Hermione and is taking it out on the others. We also meet some more of Team Arrow!

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Draco went with Harry, Cisco, Ron, and Felicity to Star City to the Arrow Cave. Draco couldn't speak, let alone think. There were so many things running through his mind, and he was completely numb to everything.   
He lost her, again. He couldn't keep her safe, again. It was the Manor all over again, just without the screaming. He had failed Hermione. He failed her and let go of her when he should have held on tighter. Draco swore at that moment that he was going to bring them back, no matter what the cost was. 

Felicity was explaining who they were going to be meeting, which was Curtis, Rory, and Rene. They were all part of Team Arrow and worked closely with Oliver on his missions and they were ready for Felicity's arrival. She had warned them in advance of who she was bringing and everything and they were confused but accepted what she had to say because it's Felicity. 

"They're just mean, I can't believe it." the group heard someone say in a deep voice as they came out of the elevator.  
"Try to start," Felicity said to him.   
"Guys, this is Cisco Ramon of STAR Labs, and some others who are here to help, erm, Curtis you need to sit down for this one," she said to the tall man. The tall man just stood with his arms crossed but a bit of shock and recognition came across his face as Felicity started to explain who the other people with them were.   
"This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy, who is also Julian Albert and works with Barry at CCPD."   
Curtis started gaping at the trio, who shifted uncomfortably, but Draco didn't. He was basically numb at this point. He just wanted to get to work. 

"Holy frak! Are you for real?! When Felicity said that we'd have guests and that I wouldn't believe it I didn't think she would mean my FAVORITE BOOK/MOVIE SERIES OF ALL TIME! It's all real, isn't it?" He asked excitedly.  
"Erm-yes?" Harry answered. Curtis fainted for a minute at that point. Rene rolled his eyes and got Curtis into a chair until he woke up. 

"Ok, Curtis, you're tall, Rene and Rory. That's two Rorys I know now! The other one, he's a douche though, you're not a douche, right?" Cisco asked. Cisco was over Mick Rory and his B.S.

"No," Rory answered. Cisco sighed in relief and was about to say something really witty when Draco spoke up angrily. 

"Okay you bloody idiots, we need to find them, NOW." He burst out. Finally. He slammed his hands down on the table, which startled everyone around the Arrowcave. He was angry, not at anyone in particular, just himself. He should have never let go of Hermione and let her be taken. He wasn't trying to scare everyone, he himself was scared and angry but he would never admit to that. Everyone jumped at his sudden outburst.   
"We are wasting too much time just fucking TALKING!" Draco continued. "We need to figure out where the fuck they are and why the bloody hell they were taken away from us! We need to get them back!"   
  
Harry and Ron walked over to him, "Look, mate, I'm worried too. My wife was taken, remember? And Hermione is my sister and Blaise one of our best mates. Who knows what they are going through. But if we know them, they are strong. All three of them. We will find them and get them back." he said to Draco.   
"Yeah mate, not only his wife but my sister, and Hermione is my best friend. Blaise too. They're our family. We do understand what you are feeling, and it is more than likely a lot different for you than it is for us. We are going to bring them home. We know it's been a long time since you'd seen them so it's harder on you and we are here for you," Ron said.   
Draco nodded, "But it's not fast enough." he said simply. "I need her here beside me, NOW."   
"We will find them, Malfoy. I promise we will. We have some bright minds here, and a lot of help," Harry said, gesturing to the others around them.   
"But our brightest mind isn't here, and it's my fault because I fucking let go of her," Draco said quietly. Harry patted him on the back, trying to reassure him when Cisco started speaking up.

"Guys, we have to find the other wizards, and Oliver and Company, and I'm not talking about the cherished Disney animated film starring Billy Joel, ok?" Cisco stated. "I'm talking, I gotta vibe, all right? I need something to vibe off of, something personal."   
"I got one of Oliver's old bows here somewhere," Felicity said quickly and went off to find it.

Harry came forward, "How can we help, Cisco?"   
"Do you have anything of Ginny's on you? Or Hermione's? Heck, even Blaise?" Harry glanced down at the bracelet in his hand that came off as he was trying to keep Ginny from being taken. He had given it to her before he left to hunt Horcruxes with Hermione and Ron so she would have something to keep him close to her. She never took it off. He was crushed when he found it in his hands when she was taken.  
"This." He handed the dainty bracelet to Cisco.   
"Awesome, thanks. We will find them, man, I promise." Harry nodded at Cisco, believing him.   
"Uh, what are you going to do exactly?" Curtis asked Cisco.  
"Oh! Right! I'm about to vibe. It's this thing where, uh, I touch something, I can not only see the past, I can see the future, but most importantly, I can see where people are." Cisco explained. Draco's head shot up, why hadn't he thought of that before?! He was not coping well with Mia's disappearance, he needed to find her, fast. He completely forgot about Cisco's abilities.

"So...you're a metahuman?" Rene said then, dryly.   
"Yeah, don't sound so excited about it," Cisco said sarcastically. Rene rolled his eyes, he was done with the metas at this point in the world. They were literally a thorn in his side. 

Felicity brought in the bow and gave it to Cisco. Cisco touched both objects and proceeded to get a look on his face for a couple of minutes, and looked around. He came back and exhaled, "I saw them. They're in some kind of stasis, like a ship."

"Did you see Ginny? And Hermione? And Blaise?" Draco asked urgently. He was glad Cisco saw Oliver and the rest of the heroes, but not glad that they were in some kind of stasis, but where was Mia?  
"They were farther down, but yes. They were in their own stasis, on the other side of the room from Oliver and the others." Cisco answered. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, she was okay, somewhat.   
"It's uh, a little 'Alien', a little 'Star Trek'-JJ Abrams style-and a whole lot of tech." Cisco continued, looking at Felicity.

"You said tech!" Felicity exclaimed.   
"Yes, I said tech," Cisco repeated. "It's an alien spaceship Felicity, these guys aren't amateurs."  
"Yeah, but-but-" she started.   
"I think where she's going is if we had some, we might be able to download some intel off it, like including everyone's location." Curtis cut in.   
"Like a tracking spell of some sort?" Ron asked.   
"Sort of, not really," Curtis said.  
"Hold please," Cisco said. "What about this? I took it off the Dominator ship that crashed in Central City." Cisco pulled out some Dominator tech from his bag.   
"What?!" Felicity shouted.  
"We're gonna hack alien tech!" Curtis exclaimed.

As they all got to work, Curtis kept asking Harry, Ron, and Draco different questions, about their lives and who they were, and everything. Ron answered most of them since he seemed to be enjoying it all more than Draco and Harry, who were just worried. Draco went over to help Felicity and Cisco with computer things, and Harry just stood by Rene.   
"Do you have a scar?" Rene asked suddenly.   
"Erm-yes?"   
"Can I see it?"   
"Sure...?" Harry lifted his hair up to reveal his lightning bolt scar, and Rene was taken aback. "This is seriously trippy..." he said, walking away. He could not deal with anything else. 

Curtis, Cisco, and Felicity are trying some new thing to translate something of the Dominators, and they plugged it in and there was a beeping noise around the room. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" they all shouted and ducked for cover just as an explosion sound went off. 

"What happened?" Rene asked.   
"We made an idiot move, that's what happened," Cisco said.   
"We tried to plug human tech into a Dominator power source. Of course, it overloaded!" Curtis said.   
Draco groaned. "Well how do we bloody fix it, Curtis?" he snapped.   
"We need a regulator, ok, something that can handle the Dominator juice," Felicity said.   
"I know where we can borrow one! Someone at Van Horn Industries owes me a favor, and they have a prototype for NASA over a year ago." Curtis said. 

"Let me make a call." He walked out.

**On The Ship:**  
Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny were coming out of their stasis when all of a sudden they heard a commotion and groaning from the other side of the room. Hermione was in a lot of pain but was grateful she was not dead from the Unforgiveable that she took for Draco in the reality they were in. Blaise came over to her as she came out of her stasis pod.   
"Oliver?" Ginny asked. One of the men on the other side of the room looked over at the three wizards and inhaled deeply which caused the other people with him to look at the wizards.   
"Ginny? Hermione? Blaise? What the hell?" Thea asked.   
"Where are we?" Sara asked.   
"You all right?" Oliver asked, gesturing to both Dig and Hermione. Hermione nodded, leaning on Blaise, while Dig just said, "Yeah, it may not be real, but it still hurts like a son of a bitch." Hermione was being held up by Blaise and Ginny, just nodded and agreed with Dig. Apparently, in their 'reality', Dig had been shot. Oliver was coming over to help with Hermione, but she waved him off.   
"I'm fine, it's just sore," she said. She nodded at Blaise and Ginny, letting them know she could stand on her own.   
  
"Uh, guys?" Ray started. "There's something you really need to see."  
  


**Back in Star City:**  
A short time later, Barry and Kara joined the group to try and help. Barry was mostly there to try and keep Draco from snapping at everyone because he was so angry, and Kara wanted to help as well. She hadn't known her long, but she felt a really strong connection with Hermione and knew they would be very good friends. Barry was speaking with Draco to try and help him feel okay.   
"We are going to find them, man. I promise."   
"Yeah," Kara said. "We are not going to give up on them."   
Draco simply looked at the duo, "I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I walked away from her 13 years ago to take care of the nightmares that would harm her in her life. I succeeded, but I still didn't go back to her. I failed her once, I may just end up failing again. I feel numb, I don't know."   
"You are not going to fail anything this time," Barry said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, Allen? How would you know?"

"Because A) you're not hunting Death Eaters, you're fighting aliens, and B) you've got a team behind your back, so you are not alone." Barry smiled.   
Draco looked around and knew Barry was right. He was trying to give him hope, but everything just seemed so bleak at the moment, because she wasn't by his side. What if she had gotten hurt? What if they had killed her by now since Cisco had seen them? What would he do then? He had so many things going through his head, and all he wanted was her back by his side, even if she hated him for the rest of his life for leaving her. He needed to know she was safe. He almost went and got Ginny's bracelet again from Harry so he could ask Cisco to vibe them again, but that would not help them at the moment. What they needed to do was to keep working on what they were working on. He blamed himself more than anything and was trying to completely throw himself into the work of finding them. 

"Any luck with the regulator?" Rory asked then. The group was grateful to have gotten the very thing that could help them track down their friends. Draco wasn't worrying as much, thanks to Barry and Kara, and throwing himself into the work, but he just wanted Hermione and the others back where they belonged as soon as possible.   
"The regulator worked, but my translator did not," Curtis said. "The only thing I got back from the Dominator tech was soup." He showed a screen filled with weird things.  
"What? Well, no, no, no." Felicity said. "This-this just LOOKS random."   
"It's not, it's Gematria." Rory cut in. They all looked at Rory, confused.   
"Gematria is the numerology of the-" he started.  
"Of the Torah. How did I not see that?" Felicity finished.   
"For the Gentiles and those of us who actually had social lives in high school, what the hell are you talking about?" Rene asked.   
"I'm with Rene, what the bloody hell does this mean?" Draco asked.   
"In Hebrew, each letter possesses a numerical value. Gematria is the calculation of the numerical equivalents of letters, words, phrases." Rory continued.  
"You mean, the Dominators' language is based on the Old Testament?" Curtis asked, shocked. "Or shares commonalities at least," Rory answered.

"Guys I'm getting references to 8 Terran captives here, ok?" Felicity said. "The signals coming from-that's not possible..."   
"What? Where is it coming from?" Harry asked.  
  
"-3.127 Latitude, -23.7987 Longitude." Felicity continued.   
"That doesn't make any sense," Cisco said. "Geographical coordinates don't have any negative numbers."

Draco's head shot up and he looked at Felicity, who just had the same thought as him.   
  


"Oh my god, I think I know where they are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love and/or comment on what you think so far! Sorry, it took so long to update, I'm going to be posting more chapters for people to read!


	14. Timeship>Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now get to see Hermione and the others on the Dominator ship, trying to find their way out. They do figure a way off the ship, and meet some Legends in the process...

**_On the Dominator Ship, in space:_ **

The group on the ship has just realized that they are in space, and Ginny and Blaise did not know how to react, while Hermione looked around the room for something to help them leave. She was determined to keep them all safe and determined to get them all out of there. She found their wands and handed them to the dramatic duo, and they calmed down. Why the Dominators kept their wands close to their bodies during stasis they would never know, but she was grateful for it.   
"You're both being babies, we are going to be fine," she said sternly. Her blood was boiling, she was angry. Angry with these random ass aliens for taking her away from the love of her life and creating a fake reality of them when she had JUST found him again. She needed to get off this ship.   
"She is SCARY...brilliant, but scary," Blaise said quietly to Ginny, who just nodded in agreement.

Oliver then figured out how to open the door and the rest of the group followed him out, just as two Dominators walked past. They waited and then ran out as soon as they were out of the way.   
"Ok, so how do we find our way out of an alien spacecraft?" Thea asked.   
"This way, even though its alien technology, certain principles of design are universal," Ray answered. Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise walked behind them with their wands at the ready.   
"Or not." they suddenly heard.

They turned a corner and came face to face with an entire crew of Dominators. Just as they were about to attack, Hermione threw a stunning curse at them, and Oliver grabbed some kind of weapon off the wall and fired. Hermione kept throwing curses and stunning spells, while she told the others to run, and Oliver kept shooting. She then put a shield charm around Oliver to make it easier for him to shoot. Even though she was still in an intense amount of pain from the other reality, she knew she needed to help. She was the brightest witch of her age, she was stronger than she seemed. 

"Ray's right," he said with a small smile. "Certain principles of design are universal." He looked over at Hermione and nodded gratefully, as they held off the Dominators following them, and ran after their group. They all ran the opposite way away from the Dominators. They came around another corner and found some smaller ships, escape pods of some sort.  
"You think you can fly one of these things?" Dig asked Oliver.   
"I'm hoping between all of us someone can fly one of these things," Oliver answered.   
"We can help," Hermione said confidently. She looked over at Ginny and Blaise, who looked utterly confused.   
"We can?" Blaise said. Hermione nodded. They could. She needed to get home, back on Earth, back to Draco. She was determined to do whatever it took. 

They ended up taking two since they all couldn't fit in one. Oliver went in one with Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny, while Sara took Ray, Thea, and John in another ship. They sat in a circle, confused.   
"What do we do, Oliver?" Ginny asked. Oliver put his hand on a panel in front of him and it lit up and they all started moving. He assumed Sara's crew figured it out as well since they weren't too far behind them. They flew into space, and then the Dominators realized they escaped and sent a fleet after the two ships.   
"We got incoming!" Oliver yelled.   
"What do we do?! I don't see any controls!" Blaise yelled.   
"And how do you even know!?" Ginny yelled, just when their pod shook violently.  
"Lucky guess," Oliver said sternly. Ginny glared at Oliver and thought, 'Well no shit'.  
They kept getting fired at and fired at, not knowing what to do.   
"We need to find a way to steer this thing or we're not going to last very long!" Oliver yelled. Just then, something bigger flew above them, getting in the way of the other Dominator pods that had followed them out. 

The huge thing then pulled them up by a beam, and Hermione was afraid. She did not know what to do or think at that moment. The last time this happened she was taken by aliens, who the bloody hell was this?! When she looked over, she saw Oliver, and he did not seem worried, more relieved than anything. As they got off their pod, a man was waiting outside a door for them. Hermione held her wand at her side, ready for anything that this man was going to do.   
  
"Oliver. Nice clothes. Shopping at Alien Gap?" the man joked. Oliver did not laugh, but the others smirked and giggled quietly. The man gave hugs to Sara and Ray and shook hands with the others.

"Not funny," he said. Hermione relaxed, so did Ginny and Blaise, these people were friends. They were rescued, they were safe. They were finally going to go home. She put her wand away and visibly relaxed, and that is when all the pain from earlier came rushing back. She began to go towards the ground when Blaise noticed and came to hold her up. She nodded at him gratefully. 

"Well lucky for you guys, the Waverider has a machine that replicates old clothes and weapons." the man said. He then looked back at the strange trio, and the people he didn't know.  
"Hi, I'm Nate Heywood. I'm part of the Legends. Commander Steel." He went to shake Ginny's hand, and as she did that, it turned to steel.   
"Oh my! Wow, I can say that's not the strangest thing I've seen. My name is Ginny, this is Hermione and Blaise."   
"Wait, like Harry Potter names?" Nate turned to the other two wizards in shock as he stared at Ginny in shock.   
"Yes, we are those same people, bloody hell do we have to keep repeating ourselves?" Ginny said.   
Nate was shocked. "It's all real...." 

"How did you find us?" Oliver asked Nate.   
"I didn't, your nerd army back on Earth did," Nate answered. Hermione smiled weakly, knowing Draco pushed all of them and helped in some way. Or, maybe forced them? She knew how protective he could be and the aliens had taken her away from him. He would have done anything to get her back.   
"I'm gonna take Dig and Hermione to the med bay, have Gideon fix them up," Sara said, gesturing to the two. She took Hermione's arm, releasing her from Blaise.   
"Gideon?" Hermione asked.   
"Whoever Gideon is..." Dig said, just wanting the pain to end. He, Hermione, and Sara walked away. Hermione was still in a bit of pain, but it had gone away during their escape from the Dominator ship. She shrugged that off as adrenaline. 

"Oh, get OUT!" Thea exclaimed as they reached the central cortex of the ship. Thea was in shock at how cool the timeship was, and so was Ginny and Blaise, they were in awe right alongside her.  
"Thanks for the save," Oliver said.   
"No problem," Nate said.   
"Except for all of our other problems." Ray cut in.   
"Like what, Ray?" Oliver asked.  
"After we woke up, I got a look at the tech the Dominators were using to keep us under. They're using a neuromorphic interface, similar to how I manipulate the ATOM suit." Ray said.  
"Wait, what does that mean?" Thea asked.

"Blaise, were you, Ginny, and Hermione in something like a shared hallucination? Like something that didn't happen, but something that could have happened? Some of it was true, but not all of it?" Ray asked. Blaise nodded, as did Ginny.   
"So were we, in our own. I figured you were probably in your own because you have your own world outside of ours. I think the shared hallucination was to keep our minds occupied while the Dominators-" he paused at the end of his sentence.   
"While the Dominators what," Oliver said coldly.   
"Well, while they probed our subconscious." Ray continued reluctantly. "I'm guessing looking for intel. Maybe they didn't choose us at random. Maybe they chose us because we couldn't fight back, well other than them of course, but they took their wands immediately."   
"Because none of you are metahumans." Nate chimed in. "And they are part of the Golden, Silver, and Bronze Trios."   
"What do you mean 'Trios'?" Oliver asked.  
"The Golden Trio is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. For obvious reasons that all of you probably know because Harry's life story is out there for the world to see. The Silver Trio is me, Neville Longbottom, and his wife, Luna, she was Lovegood when we were in school. The Bronze Trio is Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. I am the only one here that is part of the Silver Trio. Blaise is obviously part of the Bronze Trio. When we are all together, it can be pretty powerful." Ginny explained. Blaise nodded, confirmed what Ginny was saying. "Red's right, when all the trios are together, our magic is a little different, more powerful. I haven't been able to feel that full power in 13 years because Draco has not been part of our lives. Even just being in each other's presence we can feel our magic coming together and being powerful. We don't use it often, but when we do use it together it can be amazing. We used it in the War."   
Ginny nodded at the man before her, he was right. The last time any of them had really used THAT magic was during the War. Blaise hadn't been able to feel the full extent because Draco had left them, and he latched onto Hermione and her to keep himself sane after losing his best friend. Hermione didn't seem to mind, she had just lost the same person, but he was the love of her life.   
"That sounds really quite amazing, and something the Dominators could see as something to bother them. But the bigger question is-what intel were they after?" Oliver asked.   
"Yes, and why would they want us?" Ginny asked. "We didn't even know these things existed or that any of you existed until three days ago." 

" _Klic-Clac-To Nick-Lava-Shack-Too._ " Ray then said.   
"Huh?" Blaise asked.   
"Gesundheit," Thea said.   
"It's what one of the Dominators said to another," Ray said. "Heh, sounds like the beginning of a not-so-funny joke, but, Gideon?"   
"Translating." a voice suddenly popped into the room that sounded so weird. Blaise and Ginny turned around to see a giant head that talked and they yelped and jumped aside.   
"Ok, this is weird," Blaise said.   
"Hello Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Potter, I am Gideon, an Artificial AI on this Waverider ship." Gideon smiled. The duo waved, in shock.  
"The phrase loosely translates to, 'We are nearing completion of the weapon,'" she said.   
"What weapon?" Nate asked.   
"I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm tracking the Dominator Mothership you escaped from, and it appears to be on a direct course for Earth," Gideon explained.

"Well, that escalated quickly," Blaise muttered. 

Hermione and Dig were in the med bay with Sara, just getting checked out.   
"Hello Mr. Diggle, Miss Granger, my name is Gideon, and I am the Artificial AI on this Waverider ship. I will be taking care of you both today," a random voice above them said. Hermione was freaked out internally, but Dig didn't seem to be phased by it, neither did Sara, so she was fine.   
"Sara, are we going home now?" Hermione asked. Sara turned to the witch and smiled.  
"Yes, we are," she answered. Hermione sighed in relief and started to feel better, not as sore. She was going home to her friends, her family, her Draco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or some love! Thank you so much for reading!


	15. Time Travel?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy decide to join some of the Legends, Cisco, and Felicity to experience Time Travel.

The Waverider took the group back to Earth, where they found the others waiting for them at the STAR Labs Hangar. They all disembarked the ship in groups and hugged their friends. Hermione came out last, with Dig, from the med bay with Sara. Draco saw her leaning on Dig and Sara, worried that something could have happened, but she looked okay. She smiled at both of them and nodded, letting them know she was okay to walk. She looked around until she finally caught his eyes. She smiled at him weakly and started to make her way over to him, but Draco couldn't help himself, he ran to her and picked her up in his arms and held her as if he'd never held her before. 

"Drake, I'm here. I'm real. It's okay." she said breathlessly. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she found him and then was taken away from him again.   
"Mia, I was so worried about you. You have no idea." he put her down and looked at her face, which was tired; he could see it.   
"I may have a slight idea seeing as how Nate and the others found us at the exact location where the Dominators were holding us," Hermione smirked.  
Draco rolled his eyes at the witch in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.   
"I am now," she said, then she looped her arms around his neck and leaned up and kissed him. It was light at first, then he tightened his hold around her waist and deepened their kiss.   
After a bit, they pulled apart reluctantly. Their foreheads were pressed together as they breathed.   
"That was worth the 13 years of waiting," she said breathlessly.   
He smiled at her. "I am not allowing you out of my sight again. I cannot lose you again. Understand?" 

"WOULD YOU TWO GET A ROOM?!" Harry shouted at them, and the couple blushed. He started coming over towards his wife as they continued their conversation. Pansy and Ron rushed past them as well to see to Blaise. 

"Yes, Drake. Yes, I do understand."  
"Did they hurt you?  
"Not really, no."  
"Mia, I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For leaving you. For not coming back for you. For all of this." he said putting his head down.

Hermione looked up at him and lifted his head up.   
"Drake, we always said we would find one another. You disappeared, which yes I was pissed at you for, but then I found you, then I disappeared, and you found me. You helped Nate and Amaya find us. We would have never gotten out of there if it weren't for you all down here," she said.  
  
"Juli-Draco." a new voice popped in. They both looked up to see Oliver standing there.   
"You have a very brave woman in your arms there. She made sure we were all safe when we found the pods and kept some Dominators at bay with me, even though she was in a lot of pain from the stasis. She put all of us first before her to make sure we were all safe and out of harm's way," Oliver said.   
Hermione looked at Oliver, grateful. Draco looked down at the witch in his arms, wondering what could have happened to put her in that much pain. He wanted to hurt the Dominators for putting her through that, but he was also grateful to the people before him. He held her tighter to him and she melted into his embrace. She wanted to stay like this forever.   
Draco nodded to Oliver, "Thanks, mate. Thank you for being there for her." Oliver nodded. 

"HERMIONE!!!"   
Pansy and Ron came running towards her and Draco, at full speed, knocking them over, after they were done looking over Blaise and Ginny. Harry, Ginny, and Blaise walked over next, and the group shared a big hug.   
"We were all so worried," Pansy said with tears in her eyes.   
"Oh sod off Parkinson, we were fine, I told you that," Blaise said.   
"What happened up there?" Harry asked the trio.  
They looked at them, wanting to know what happened. Harry had just found out that Oliver and his group shared a hallucination in another reality, but figured that Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise would have had their own seeing as they were not from the world Oliver and the others were from.   
"Erm, we don't need to talk about it right now," Ginny said, uneasily. She really did not want to think about it right then.   
"We will though, eventually," Blaise said agreeing. Their friends smiled at them and they held each other close again, not wanting to let go. 

"I can't believe that you guys escaped an alien spaceship!" Cisco exclaimed as they walked back into the hangar. "Keywords, alien spaceship. I have questions."  
"They can wait," Oliver said simply.   
"Alright then," Cisco said, putting his arms up. He turned to the group of wizards.   
"Don't think you all are off the hook, I have questions for you too," he said with a smile. Hermione simply nodded and smiled weakly with her arms wrapped around Draco's chest.

"Thanks for helping me get my sister home," Oliver said to Nate.   
"Yeah, man," Nate said back to him. They had dropped Thea off in Star City on their way to the hangar so she could be safer. Their stasis had taken quite the toll on her.   
"What's our status?" Oliver asked the group coming towards them.   
"Nothing, since the Dominators paid their little visit to mess with our heads," Barry said.  
"Why would they do that?" Nate asked, confused.  
"Because they're bloody assholes, that's why," Pansy growled.   
Everyone smirked at her remark, agreeing with her.  
"But what if they were trying to pit us against each other, in order to gain intel about meta-humans?" Ray asked.  
"Then why would they need Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise?" Ron asked.  
"So they could do the same to the Wizarding World." Harry realized. "The Trios."  
"Oh no." Pansy gasped, coming to the same realization. "Especially since we are all reunited now."  
"Relax, we are going to stop them from doing anything to any world," Kara said bravely to the wizards.

"Man I wish they would just send us an IM with a questionnaire," Felicity said, rolling her eyes.   
"Well, metas pose the biggest threat to their invasion. It would make sense they would want to know their enemies," Kara said.   
"The same thing for the wizards. They know little to nothing of our magic, of the Dark Magic that comes out of that world, how it can be weaponized if put in the wrong hands." Draco said.  
"By kidnapping people." Professor Stein cut in. "Perhaps they were searching your minds for potential meta-human vulnerabilities, and for you all, magical vulnerabilities, or how it can be used as a weapon. They wanted to see just how powerful the power of the Trios can be." 

"I think it's time we return the favor," Oliver said, looking at the group. Everyone nodded.   
"What do you wanna do, kidnap one of them now?' Dig asked.   
"Ever since we fought off that one ship, they've kind of been in short supply," Barry said.   
"Actually," Nate said then, an idea coming into his head. "I know where to find one." He walked over to the table behind the group.   
"I've been reviewing old Army footage of their first encounters with the Dominators, and I think I pegged the fight to...." just then some shooting sounds came from the TV monitors set up, and moving pictures were shown.   
"Redmond, Oregon. 1951," Nate said simply.   
As they all watched the footage, they saw the destruction that the Dominators had caused during that time and all the lives they took. Hermione couldn't bear to watch it anymore and turned her head into Draco's shoulder, and he held her close to him, not wanting her to relive what she had just been through. 

"You're suggesting we travel to 1951, abduct a Dominator, and interrogate it to determine their intentions." Professor Stein said.   
"They kidnapped us," Sara said, shrugging her shoulders. "Seems fair."   
"Whoa, time travel. I'm definitely in," Cisco said exasperatedly.  
"How the bloody hell do you all time travel?" Pansy asked. "We've got no time-turners or any way to accomplish that!"   
"Easy love," Ron said to her. "I'm sure they have a plan or something of their own to do the time travel. Their world is different, remember?" Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, frustrated.

"No, no time-turners necessary. You see, I'm the Captain of a time ship called the Waverider," Sara said to them proudly. "That was the ship we all just got off of."  
Barry looked at Cisco. "Okay, hold on, though. Professor Stein and Caitlin have been talking about a way to take down the Dominators. They could probably use your help." he said to him. Cisco pouted. "Pass," he said simply. "I want to time-travel. You've done it, they do it all the time, I need to experience it!"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm with him, mostly cause I just don't wanna lose my geek cred, but, TIME TRAVEL!" Felicity said. She gave Cisco a reassuring look, and he fist-bumped her.   
"Well, if you're all time traveling, I would like to join." Pansy then said.  
"What?!" Ron cried. "Absolutely not!"   
"Ronald Weasley, everyone else here has gotten to leave to help except me, yes I understand the circumstances surrounding me are not that great, but I can't just stand here and not help any longer!" Everyone in their circle went silent for a minute.   
  
"Erm-Pansy, what circumstances?" Draco asked. She blushed suddenly, looking at Ron, who just nodded.   
"I'm pregnant! Well, we're pregnant, but I'm carrying the child obviously," she said with a smile. Everyone looked shocked, but was happy for Ron and Pansy, giving hugs and handshakes to the couple. She had found out right before they had left to find Draco and was going to tell everyone at their group night but when they saw the news story on the telly she held off. This was more important, she needed to find her best friend so he could know her child as well. 

Ron kept fighting Pansy about going, but he soon realized it was going to be a battle lost.   
"Ron, I'll go with her," Ginny said.   
"Oh no," Oliver said.  
"And why not, Oliver?" she asked him.  
"What did we talk about before they attacked us?" he asked her, gesturing to Hermione and the others.   
She then remembered and nodded, "I understand, but Pansy is carrying my niece or nephew. They are my family too. I'm going with them."   
"Best not to try and argue, mate," Harry said with a slight smile.  
"I'm going too." Hermione then said, walking towards them.

"THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE," Draco yelled. How could she agree to go with everything that's just gone down?! She whirled on the blonde at that point. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! I am FINE. I am capable of taking care of my sister and Pansy and her child. Brightest witch of our generation, remember?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "Plus, Gideon fixed me up and I've taken healing potions. I am fine."  
Draco looked at her, "I don't want you out of my sight again." he said quietly.   
"I'll come back and find you, I promise," she said to him, hugging his waist.   
He just nodded. "Alright..." He did not want her to go, but he knew a losing argument when he saw one, especially when it came to her. After 13 years, he still knew. He felt her become uneasy like she needed to get something off her chest.   
"Mia, what is it? Do you need to tell me something?" he asked her gently. Hermione sighed and looked at Blaise and Ginny, who nodded at her. "Yes, there is."   
She then decided to tell him what they went through in the stasis. She took him aside and started to speak.   
  
"We were in Hogwarts, in our dorm, Ginny had come in as she used to and it was very similar to when we were there. When we went to breakfast Blaise came bursting in about a letter from Theo about bitter Death Eaters in the Forest wanting to attack the school again. He was warning you and Blaise, told you to warn us, to warn the school. They were wanting revenge on Hogwarts, the teachers, and well...the Golden Trio and the Silver Trio. The Bronze Trio wasn't mentioned but by the end of it all I'm pretty sure they all knew you all had switched sides." she said. Draco went pale, paler than he already is. Hermione noticed, but continued.  
"We told everyone and took the appropriate actions. Except _we_ went into the forest and took them on ourselves." she was saying. Draco's mind went numb. He can only imagine what or who she saw.   
  
Then his fears came to life.  
  
"We were walking through the forest when we heard Pansy scream. Ron ran after her and when we went behind him we came across them. The Death Eaters. They started shouting curses and hexes everywhere. They were calling out to me, calling me mudblood, telling me I would die first. But then you came. You stood by me and protected me. They called you a traitor and threatened to tell Lucius, but you had already disowned him." Draco nodded and gestured for her to continue, but when she did he did not like what he heard.   
"While we were taking out Dolohov, we heard this laughter and Draco. _SHE_ was there. Bellatrix came out of the trees, Drake. She threatened me, they all were. They called you a traitor. They were throwing curses and hexes at both of us. Then it stopped for a second when I told you I loved you, and you said it back."   
He started to get tears in his eyes, knowing she loved him, but stayed silent as she continued.   
"Bellatrix then screamed and threw an Unforgivable at you, and I took it instead of you. I jumped in front of you instead of you taking that curse. Shortly after that is when Blaise, Ginny, and I got out of there finally." she finished. 

Draco didn't know what to think or say. He was in shock. He hugged Hermione tightly and never wanted to let her go.   
"You took an Unforgiveable, for me?"  
"Yes, Drake, of course, I love you."   
He smiled down at Hermione, now understanding why she was in a bit of pain coming out of the stasis, but she kept fighting. She fought to get back here to everyone, to him. He kissed her then.

"I love you too, Mia."  
  


They finally joined back with the group, Draco still reluctant to let Hermione go with the team on the Waverider, but knew he would lose that argument again. Harry had just heard Blaise and Ginny's version of the story and gave Hermione a huge hug.   
"You were brave, I know you were," he whispered to her. She nodded at him and hugged him tighter. Harry then handed her back to Draco, who was listening to something Nate was saying to Oliver and Barry.  
"I can also take Amaya and Mick," Nate said to the group. "Everyone would be safe."

"Alright, do it." Oliver and Barry said.   
Cisco and Felicity did a silent cheer, while the wizard girls just stood together smiling. They knew they were going to be okay, and they would help keep these people safe.   
"Oh! The new president called!" Barry then said. "Which would be cool, under different circumstances. But she wants to meet with us."   
"Let's bring Ray and Sara as backup," Oliver said.  
"What about me? I can do backup!" Kara said.   
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Oliver asked her. Kara looked over at Barry, who shrugged his shoulders. She went over to a corner to talk to Oliver, who simply told her that he didn't want her as involved in what was going on with the President. He didn't want to be unnerved, and he was scared, he didn't admit it but he was. He needed to draw a line.   
Kara just looked at him, literally really pissed off at being benched when she knows she can help, "I happen to be your biggest weapon. I can help," she said. Oliver sighed then.   
"Please, stay here," he said and walked away from her. 

**ON THE WAVERIDER:**  
The group that was going to be traveling in time boarded the Waverider. Pansy was in awe of the amount of technology that was on the ship.   
Nate smiled at her, "Pansy Parkinson, right?"   
"Yes, hopefully, a Weasley soon if he would put a ring on it." she scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smile.   
"You were my favorite girl Slytherin in the movies and the books. You were kind of a bitch, but in a good way." Nate said to her, embarrassed.   
She laughed, "Thank you, Nate, that makes me smile." 

"This ship is everything!" Cisco said excitedly.   
"What type of propulsion system does it use?" Felicity asked.   
"No idea," Nate said.  
"Oh my God, That construct on the bow looks like it could be some sort of time sphere," Cisco said.   
"Yeah, no idea." Nate continued. Then Cisco and Felicity started talking at the same time, which was starting to annoy Nate to no end.   
"To operate a ship of this size the deep-link nets would have to be-" Felicity started.  
"Oh my God, you'd have to use like a quantum neural chipset--"  
"Guys, guys, guys," Nate said, "Amaya and Mick are waiting for us on the bridge. Can we just keep moving this along?" he walked in front of them.  
"This ship is.." Felicity started.   
"Automatic?" Cisco said.   
"Supersonic?"   
"Hypnotic?"  
"Funky fresh!" they both said happily.

Ginny, Hermione, and Pansy were walking behind them, very confused as to what just happened.   
"'Mione, you alright?" Ginny asked.   
Hermione smiled. "Yes, still just tired from the Dominator ship, nothing to worry about."   
"What did you all see in there?" Pansy asked, truly concerned about her friends.   
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, they had only told Harry and Draco. They silently decided they needed to tell Pansy as well, and then Ginny started.   
"They had us in these people-sized pods. They put us out, like under a sleeping spell, but we were all together in the dream. It was our time back at Hogwarts, but it was wrong. We were going to go after the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, who wasn't dead in there. They wanted revenge on two of the three Trios. Draco didn't go to do it on his own."  
  
"What do you mean, 'were going to'?" Pansy asked.  
Hermione then cut in. "We found our way out after I took an Unforgiveable Curse for Draco, which injured me pretty badly, but obviously didn't kill me. Even if it wasn't real, it felt so real."  
"Holy Merlin...I am so sorry." Pansy said, hugging the girls. Ginny and Hermione smiled, and they all walked to the bridge to see everyone. 

They get to the bridge then and are guided to seats near a steering area. Nate directed them to some seats and adamantly told them to strap in before they took off. They plugged in the coordinates and then they were jerked around quite a bit, and couldn't see much. Then the ship started to slow down, and came to a stop, on what felt like solid ground. Pansy and Ginny looked like they were going to puke, and Hermione tried to speak and everything came out in gibberish, and she could also not really hear anything. Everything was muffled and low.

"We made it, this is the 50s!" Cisco said. Felicity groaned beside him, and she also looked a little pale. Then she proceeded to puke all around her chair, which caused Ginny and Pansy to start puking as well. 

"Severe time jumps can cause nausea, temporary deafness-" Nate started. Felicity groaned again and started speaking in gibberish, similar to Hermione.   
"Linguistic disorientation."   
"Does it wear off?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione, who couldn't hear a thing.   
"Soon," Nate answered.  
"You." Mick Rory said pointing at Cisco. "Clean it up. We're gonna kidnap an alien."  
"Hold on! We're coming too!" Pansy shouted.  
"Okay, I know I did not just travel through time so we could stay on the ship," Cisco said. Felicity looked at him, then saw Hermione and immediately went to help her.   
"Yes," Ginny said, "We are joining you." Nate sighed.  
"Ponytail," Mick said to Felicity, "You're staying on the ship. Smart Dumblefreak, you're also staying on the ship. Ginger Dumblefreak and Pregnant Dumblefreak, you can come, but you stay behind us." Felicity tried to protest but was still having trouble speaking, and was trying to help Hermione, who still could not hear.

"I'll take that as, 'Have fun storming the castle.'" Nate said to them.   
"Oh, for real?" Cisco said. "You're gonna use 'Princess Bride' against ME? AGAINST ME?" Felicity started groaning again, and Cisco knew what was coming as she puked all over the floor in front of them.   
"Okay, I got you, girl," he said, patting her back and looking at Hermione, who was finally standing, and starting to form some words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or some love! Thanks for reading my story!


	16. Dominator Trouble for the Second Time

"Celebrating July 4th early?" Mick said to Nate about his suit as they all walked to where the Dominators were supposed to be.   
"Ray made it for me," Nate said.   
"You look like a Star-Spangled Idiot," Mick said.   
"We need to find the Army," Amaya said then.  
"Agreed," Pansy said.  
"Pans, Ginny, we need to keep you both safe, so keep your wands at the ready," Nate said to her. Pansy and Ginny nodded and kept their wands out. 

Just then they heard explosions from beside them. They look out in a clearing to see a great battle going on between a Dominator ship and the Army.   
"I think we found 'em," Nate said.

The group looks down at the clearing and is in awe of what is happening, at least, the female wizards are.   
"Pansy, are you seeing this?!" Ginny whispered.  
"Yeah, Gin, Merlin, I can't believe this...this feels like the War all over again, but in a Muggle way. The screams..." Pansy said. Ginny shuddered a little, thinking about the War and what it did to her family and friends. She knew what it did to Pansy as well, it had affected her in a negative way as well. She held Pansy's hand reassuringly, knowing that even though they were on different sides, in the end, they were on the same side and in everything together.   
They see Dominators and soldiers alike just fighting an epic battle to what seems like the death. "What are we waiting for? Let's grab an alien and get out of here," Nate said uneasily.   
"Just...waiting for one of the weaker ones in the herd," Mick said, just as uneasy as Nate. Ginny and Pansy didn't feel so confident anymore but gripped their wands tighter at their sides. 

"I don't think there are any weak ones," Amaya then said. 

**BACK ON THE WAVERIDER:**  
Cisco is laying on the ground groaning like a child, which annoys Hermione to no end. It was like how Ron acted when he didn't get something he wanted when they were in school, he was a bloody whiner. Even Draco sometimes acted like that too when she didn't give him enough attention, it was really quite annoying, but she didn't say anything because she knew he was hurt he was left behind on the ship. She and Felicity were fine shortly after the rest of the crew left to go get a Dominator. She was worried about Ginny, and especially Pansy, now learning she was pregnant.   
Pregnant, with Ron's child! Merlin, that was insane in her opinion, but she was happy for them. Her thoughts then drifted to Draco, she was hoping maybe they could start a family someday, have kids of their own, get married, be together forever like they always wanted to be...but what if he didn't come home with her? That thought was still nagging at her in the back of her mind. She tried to shake it off, because why wouldn't he come home with her? He loved her, she thought, so he wanted to be with her, so he was going to be with her where she was.   
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts again by Cisco groaning, then Felicity groaning.  
"Do you have any idea what's going on out there?" Felicity asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and shrugged.  
Cisco stayed where he was. "It's a real-life Spielberg movie, and we're stuck in here," he said. Hermione smiled, she was familiar with Spielberg, and actually liked his work. She made a note to show Draco some of his work when they made it back if he hadn't seen it already. 

"I'm having the worst case of FOMO while everyone else is out there kidnapping an alien!" Cisco cried.   
"Come on, Cisco, it's going to be okay," Hermione said, starting to get more annoyed by the second.  
"Easy for you to say, you've got magic. You can save us if we need saving," he said to her.   
"But I would need your help, from both of you. I couldn't do it alone." Hermione said to him.  
"You know, that's funny, Barry told Juli-DRACO, man I can't get used to that, something like that back on Earth when we were trying to find you all," Felicity said then.  
"What do you mean, Felicity?" Hermione asked.  
"He felt like he was alone without you, that he had to try to find you alone, and that he couldn't go on knowing you weren't by his side. He even blamed himself for you being taken," Felicity said.  
"She's not wrong, both Barry and Kara had to literally convince him to not jump off a cliff because he thought it was his fault you and the others were taken. Even Harry, whose WIFE was taken, was calmer than Draco," Cisco said.  
Hermione could not believe her ears, but at the same time, she knew Draco.  
"Draco has always been like that. Trying to do things by himself, for himself. Blaming himself for things he knows damn well isn't his fault. Did I blame him for leaving me the way he did? Hell yes. Did I think I did something wrong? Also yes. But never once did I think I wouldn't find him again. Well, one time I did, when I first found that he had left. When Ginny and Blaise found me in the dormitory crying over the note he left I did not think I would ever find him again. I think deep down, he knew he'd find me because that was always our promise to each other. 'I will always find you.' And he knew he needed the help to do so, but he's also a stubborn asshole that hates asking for help, trust me, I also tutored him during our 8th year, right before we got together," Hermione explained. Cisco and Felicity were in awe. 

"So, you do love him?" Felicity said, geeking out some more. 

"I don't think I ever stopped," Hermione said, smiling. 

**AT THE CLEARING:**  
The Dominators have stopped firing and fighting the humans, and some were dragging humans to their ship, much to the bystanders dismay.   
"They're taking off," Amaya said.   
"I don't get it," Nate said, "Why are the Dominators attacking us, then just leaving?"  
"It's a RIF mission, 'Reconnaissance in Force'," Amaya said.  
"Ah look!" Mick said suddenly, putting his gloves on for his heat gun. He pointed below them to where a Dominator was walking. "A straggler."  
They all look down to see the single Dominator just roaming the site of the battle.   
"So what should we do?" Pansy asked.   
Mick just starts to walk down to the wreckage, when Amaya stopped him to say, "We need him alive, Mick."  
"I'm just gonna rough him up a little," Mick said simply, then continued to walk down towards the alien. The rest of the group followed carefully, Ginny and Pansy pulling out their wands from their sides, and Nate following closely behind everyone.   
They get down to where the Dominator has started dragging a soldier towards the ship. 

"HEY!" Mick shouts at the alien. It proceeds to growl and yell at the group and throws the human it is dragging at them like it is nothing.  
"Whoa!" Mick yells, then fires his heat gun.  
"Whoa, that's cool!" Ginny said.  
" _Incendio,_ " she said, producing fire from her wand, Pansy followed suit. Mick grinned at them, "Oh, shit, I gotta get me one of those!" 

The fire hits the Dominator, and it starts to yell in pain.  
"Squeal you pig!" Mick yells at it. Nate then turns to steel and punches it in the face just as Mick and the girls stop shooting the fire at it. It goes unconscious and just lays on the ground. Nate kicked it a little, just to make sure it was unconscious.   
"Well done." A strange voice came from behind the group. The wizards had their wands ready, and the men behind the strange man starting cocking their guns at the group, so the girls put their wands away. They looked to Nate to see what to do, and he was looking at the strange man who just came out of nowhere.   
"I see that you've managed to catch us a specimen," the man continued.   
"I'm afraid we're gonna have to keep this one," Nate said to the man while looking around at all the guns pointed at them. Mick was looking keenly at the man, more than likely wanting to fire his heat gun at the man.  
"Who are you?" Amaya asked.   
"Just a humble civil servant," the man answered, showing a weird badge. Ginny and Pansy looked at one another, confused. What was this man going to do to them?   
"I don't like guys with badges," Mick said suddenly, a flash of hatred in his eyes, and tried to go at the man.  
"Easy, Mick!" Nate said to him, trying to keep him calm and hold him back.  
The man put his hand up simply. "We just wanna ask a few questions."   
"We'd love to answer 'em, but-" Nate started.  
"We're in a bit of a rush here," Pansy continued darkly, she wanted out of this situation and fast. Amaya looked over to her and nodded.   
"So are we," the man said. Just then all these darts went flying at the group, one went into Mick's neck, then the others followed suit. They all collapsed. 

"You don't understand," Nate said weakly, "We're here to save the future."   
  


"And you can tell me all about it when you wake up," the man said, then everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share some love and/or a comment as to whether or not you liked this story!


	17. Y'all Call for Tech Support?

**FROM THE WAVERIDER:  
**  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap! Where do you think they're taking them?!" Felicity was saying to Cisco and Hermione. They had all looked out the window of the Waverider in time to see their friends get hit with a tranquilizer dart and get taken away by these men in suits, along with the Dominator they needed to bring back to their present!   
"Those 'Men in Black' types are probably gonna take them to a secret lab and run experiments on them. Have you seen 'Stranger Things'?" Cisco said exasperatedly.  
'NO!' Hermione thought. They cannot do that to Pansy and Ginny! Oh, gods, Ron and Harry would absolutely kill her if anything happened to Pansy and Ginny, let alone herself! Something needed to be done.   
"What do we do?!" she asked the duo, who were trying to figure the situation out.   
"Maybe too much TV, Cisco!" Felicity shouted.  
"Life imitates art, Felicity!" Cisco said then.  
"Hermione, can you do a tracking spell?" he asked  
"I think so, do you have anything of anyone's in the group?" she asked. Cisco looked around and saw something of Mick's that looked like another glove.  
"Here, this might work."   
"I'll see what I can come up with." She began trying to do the tracking spell but was not having any luck at the moment.   
"Either way, whether we like it or not, we're gonna have to be the ones to rescue them. All three of us," Cisco said then.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, but we're the tech support, and the brightest witch of the age, no offense, Hermione," Felicity said. Hermione nodded at her and went back to her task. She knew she was the brightest witch of the age, but they were not in her age at that moment, so she had to prove her worth. 

Cisco suddenly opened a random box and looked in it.  
"No, this is tech support," he said suddenly. He pulled out some kind of weapon, which looked like some sort of ray gun.   
"Set your phasers to 'stun'," he said. 

The group of five were in some kind of room in a random bunker-like place, and they had all woken up from the tranq-dart experience. Ginny helped Pansy as she woke up and made sure she was alright. Pansy looked at Ginny gratefully and proceeded to check her. They were all fine, luckily. 

"This is why I hate the government," Mick then said. "Can't you all use your powers and magic mojo to get us out of here?"   
"Whatever they tranqed us with is screwing with our powers. Ginny, Pansy? What about you?" Nate asked.  
"No, nothing we can do, nothing to take the door down or anything, nothing to break us out, and the lock on the door is immune somehow to the unlocking spell," Ginny said as Pansy was trying it, and failing.  
They then look over and see the Dominator that was captured with them, and he was breathing and growling.  
"Hey, he's still alive," Amaya said, walking over towards it. "Though something tells me none of us are going to be alive for long."   
"Wait," Nate said. "This is the exact opportunity we have been looking for."   
"To get captured?" Mick said sarcastically.  
"No, to talk to one of the Dominators," Nate answered him.  
"And find out what they want with our planet," Amaya continued.   
"Right, but how do we communicate with them again?" Pansy asked.  
"I think we just talk to it, and it answers somehow, I think it understands us," Nate said.   
"Well this is a first," Mick said. "Talking with an alien." 

Amaya pats Nate on the shoulder and urges him to go forward to talk to the alien, who was held down on some kind of slab with cuffs around his wrists and ankles.   
"Excuse me, Mr. Alien Guy?" Nate started. The Dominator screeches at the group, and Ginny grips her wand tighter. The screech was ear-piercing, they had to turn their heads in order to deal with the pain. It felt like the pain when Voldemort broadcasted his voice through the Battle of Hogwarts to find Harry, and that brought back too many bad memories for the witches present. 

**BACK IN CENTRAL CITY:**

Ron, Harry, Draco, Sara, Barry, Ray, and Oliver are waiting to meet with the new President. Ron and Harry were standing on the sidelines, keeping a watchful eye on what was going on around the group, and Harry is doing the same on the other side. 

"So where's the President?" Sara asks.   
"She's late," Oliver said with contempt in his voice. Draco could not agree more, he despised tardiness, just ask Barry. He almost had Barry fired because of him being late to work all the time, but that was before he understood who Barry actually was. There were also other countless things he wanted Barry fired for, but that's a story for another time. They hated each other before all of this and now they're sort of friends.  
  
"Well, you gotta figure she's got a lot on her plate, what with the whole 'alien invasion' thing," Ray said.  
"And her predecessor getting killed," Sara continued.  
"You've all got a big point there," Draco said. "But remember, she asked for us, so why is she going to be late for a meeting she suggested?"   
Barry leaned over to Oliver, "Hey, what'd you say to Kara earlier? She seemed pretty angry, and I didn't know she was capable of being angry."   
Just then, Ron and Harry jog over to the group, pointing behind them.  
"We've got movement."  
They turned around to see multiple black SUVs coming towards them in a V-formation, then surrounding the group.   
People start getting out of the cars, but the one that sticks out the most is a strange man with glasses who stares at the heroes with contempt. The other people getting out of the cars had weapons on them pointed at the group, and the strange man approaches the group and gives a fake smile. 

"I'm sorry, the President couldn't make it," he said. 

"Who are you?" Barry asked.  
"If I tell you-" the man started, then the people around the group cocked their guns at the group. "I'll have to kill you." he continued. They all looked around, uneasy of the situation going on around them. Draco, Harry, and Ron gripped their wands until Barry gave them a look to be at ease. 

**BACK IN OREGON, 1951:**

"Look," Nate started to talk with the Dominator in their presence. "We just wanna know why you attacked our planet. I mean, we're just down here, minding our own business, and you guys just drop from the sky and attack us. Why?"  
  
 _"There has been a recent emergence of meta-humans and also there are magical beings, wizards and witches as you call them, on your planet,"_ the Dominator said to them in their minds.   
  
"Wait, he's talking about the JSA!" Amaya said suddenly. Ginny and Pansy looked confused, so Mick said to them, "Some Justice Party that animal girl was part of when we found her and teamed up with her," he explained. Ginny and Pansy nodded, knowing they'd get the full story later.  
"But he is also talking about our world," Pansy said. "Nobody is to know about our world, it's for your safety and ours."   
  
_"We are here to determine if your kind are a threat,"_ the Dominator continued. Just then the door bursts open and some weird men in black come in and point more guns at the group.  
The strange man from earlier comes in after them all and points at the Dominator and says, "Let's start with him." The Dominator snarls at the man, probably saying he will regret the day he was born.  
The man just simply looked around and said, "The rest of you will just have to wait your turn." 

**CENTRAL CITY:  
**

"Uh, I think we have a misunderstanding," Ray chuckles, holding his arms up as if to calm the men with guns pointed at them.  
"See, we're the good guys, the President invited us here."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "We don't have bloody time for this, who the hell are you?" he asks, getting closer to the strange man in front of him, ready for a fight.  
  
"As I said, if I tell you, I'd have to kill you." the man said again.   
Oliver then whispered something to Barry and Ron and they nodded as if to agree. Ron nodded over to Harry, who also took the silent agreement, they had to do something. Barry started running around the circle of men, just as they started shooting.   
At the same time, Draco, Ron, and Harry all put a shield around their group, and Draco produced his Patronus charm to guard them as well.  
"Hold on," Harry said to Draco, "You can cast a Patronus?? And it's a Dragon?!" Harry looked up to see a huge spirit-like dragon standing in front of the shield, prepared to defend the group at any cost. 

Draco smiled, "Jealous, Potter?"  
"You wish," Harry said with a smirk. "Very impressive though, Malfoy. Very impressive." 

"I learned how to shortly after I left Mia. The happy memories with her helped me be able to cast it. It helped me in so many tough situations, because believe it or not the Death Eaters still had some rouge Dementors to assist them. It also helped me to kind of able to keep an eye on Hermione after leaving, as Severus did for you in the Forest of Dean. I'm surprised she never saw the dragon. I stopped after a while, was afraid of putting her in danger. I was able to send messages to people, like Blaise assisted me in some guidance a bit at the beginning, but then stopped after he officially became an Auror. I didn't want to get him in any trouble with the Ministry for assisting me while being an Auror," Draco said. Harry nodded at the man before him. He was proud of who Draco had become and wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, and he could see the way he talked about Hermione, he loved her. He wished he had known that it went beyond tutoring him when they were in their 8th year, so he could have gotten to know Draco sooner, He knew she deserved something good in her life, and maybe that something was Draco Malfoy. After this was over, he was going to see if Malfoy would become an Auror with him. They could use someone like him in their department. 

Barry managed to get all of the bullets away from the group before they could even breathe and repositioned the bullets to shoot each man in the leg. After, there was the sound of a bullet ricocheting off Ray's ATOM armor.  
"Sniper!" Oliver shouted.  
"On it," Barry said and took off. Oliver started shooting arrows around, and Sara started literally kicking ass. Ron and Harry simply stood with Draco and Ray as the dragon scared off anyone who came near them. Before they knew it, the only one standing was the strange man who would not tell them his name, and then Barry gets in his face.

"We're trying to help you, this is how you thank us?" he asked.  
"You don't understand," the man started. "The reason the Xenomorphs are here-"  
"Is because they have a beef with the meta-humans and the wizarding world," Sara cut him off. "Tell us something we don't know."  
"Like what exactly have we done to them?" Barry asked. "None of us even knew Harry and his friends and family were even real until 3 days ago, or that my friend and co-worker was actually a wizard in disguise."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Allen, thanks for that."   
"Nothing, yet." the strange man answered Barry. "But they see individuals with powers such as yours as a future threat, and frankly, so do I." 

**BACK IN 1951:**  
The group can hear the Dominator shrieking in a room down from theirs. They were all not looking forward to 'their turns'. Pansy was freaking out, what if they found her baby, what if they tried to take it from her... Ginny was calming her and telling her it was going to be okay.   
"What do you think they're doing to him?" Nate asked.  
"Same thing they're going to do to us if we don't find a way out of here," Amaya said. 

All of a sudden, the group hears some laser gunshots out in the hallway outside their door, then they hear someone say, " _Bombarda!"_  
That's when Ginny knew.  
"Get away from the door!" she shouted. Luckily the group did, and the doorway came crashing down. Cisco, Felicity, and Hermione burst in after Hermione destroyed the doorway, looking relieved they had found their friends. 

"Y'all call for tech support?" Felicity asked with a smile. 

"Great, saved by geeks and the Smart Dumblefreak," Mick grunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share some love and/or a comment as to what you think of this story!


	18. Here's Your Chance

**1951:**  
"The Waverider is ready to take us back to 2016," Cisco said to the group. Hermione just went over to Ginny and Pansy and hugged the both of them tight.  
"I am so sorry I wasn't with you, are you alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you both."  
"'Mione, we're fine," Pansy said. "Just bruised up a bit and some bruised egos, but we are fine. Had a little PTSD when this all started, from being part of the war, but we are fine right Gin?" Ginny nodded, reassuring Hermione. They looked at the rest of the group and ran out the door.

As they got in the hallway, they heard the Dominator shrieking more and more.  
"If we leave him here, they're gonna kill him," Nate said.  
"So what? He's an alien," Mick said, not caring. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, while Pansy agreed with Mick.  
"He is an alien, and he would have hurt us if he had the chance!" she said.  
"Just 'cause they're douches doesn't mean we have to be," Cisco said.  
"Well..." Felicity chuckled.  
"We gotta send him home," Cisco continued.  
Amaya nodded, "How?"  
"Don't we have one or two of their ships aboard the Waverider?" Cisco asked.  
"Yes!" Ginny said then. "That's how we were all rescued!"  
"Yeah, but it's damaged," Nate also said.  
"Could it be repaired?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Felicity's gonna help me fix it," Cisco said, volunteering the both of them for an impossible task.  
"I am?" she asked, confused. He gave her a stern look, then she understood. "I'm gonna help him fix it."  
"See?" Cisco said. They heard the Dominator shriek again, and it hurt Hermione's ears worse than when Voldemort projected his voice across the Hogwarts grounds during the War to find Harry.  
"Hermione, you good?" Nate asked her, bending down to make sure she was alright.  
She nodded, "Yes, I'm alright, just that shrieking is not good at all, for me or the Dominator."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound good," Felicity said. Cisco sighed just then.

"Guys, it's up to us to show the Dominators we're better than this," he said. Everyone looked at him and nodded. They then break into the room they are holding the Dominator, just as the strange man is saying, "They must be capable of experiencing pain."  
They had jabbed some kind of needle in the Dominator's arm to hurt it and it shrieked more and more.  
"Maybe that's why he's screaming," Nate said, then punched the strange man with glasses as he turned into steel. Hermione and Ginny worked on getting the Dominator off the table to help him out of his restraints, while Amaya fought off the other man in the room.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here," Amaya said to the Dominator as Hermione and Ginny got him loose.

They brought the Dominator back to the ship, just as Felicity and Cisco have finished repairs. The Dominator boards the ship, and flies off.

"Bye," Cisco said to the departing alien ship. "He didn't even say thank you." Felicity then looked up and noticed Cisco was holding something in his hand. "What is that?" she asked.

"I think it's a transponder," Cisco explained.  
"Where'd you get that?" Felicity pressed.  
"I may or may not have stolen it..." Cisco admitted. "From his ship."  
Pansy burst out laughing and high-fived Cisco, proud of the Slytherin trait he showed there. He high-fived back, but said, "Sorry Pansy, but I'm a Ravenclaw."  
"Wait, how?!" Hermione asked. How on Earth did these Muggles know their Houses? They were MUGGLES.

"There's a website called Pottermore, you can be 'sorted' into your house by taking a quiz. They take the answers you put in from the quiz and decide which house you're in. For example, Caitlin is also a Ravenclaw, Iris's dad, Joe, is a Gryffindor, Harry Wells is a Slytherin (we don't hold that against him, he's his own breed of everything), Wally is a Gryffindor, Iris is also a Gryffindor, and Barry is a Hufflepuff." Cisco said.

"OH! We took that too!" Felicity exclaimed. "Thea is Slytherin, Curtis is Ravenclaw, Dinah is Hufflepuff, Rene is Gryffindor, Dig is Hufflepuff, Laurel was a Slytherin, I am a Ravenclaw, and Oliver is a Hufflepuff," she explained.

"And we took that too," Mick started. Everyone around was shocked. Mick actually willingly took the test? "I didn't like it but we did. The Captain is the snake house, Haircut is the bird house, Stein is also the bird house, Jax is that lion house, Pretty here is the bird house, Amaya is the lion house, and I am the snake house."

The witches were shocked at this. They had no idea the impact of their lives that they had on these Muggles. That their _world_ had on them. Those books and movies were a real impact. It was amazing to see.

"Oh! I think Kara took it too!" Felicity said, remembering. "She is a.....Hufflepuff!"  
"Wow, that is bloody remarkable..." Hermione started. "We would have had no idea this existed."  
"Oh, I have to take this bloody quiz! Ginny, I'm going to need a computer thingy when we get back to 2016! I need to know if I am actually a Slytherin through and through!" Pansy cried. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes and laughed with their friend.

"Actually, Draco took it when Barry made him, and he was sorted into Gryffindor. I guess this entire ordeal explains why he was so upset about his house selection...he was originally a Slytherin..." Cisco said. Hermione was even more shocked. Draco? A Gryffindor? That was insane, in any universe, but it made her smile. He had changed so much, and even in the time they were apart, he changed even more, for the better. She really needed to get back to him, she missed him so much already.

"Anyway, what does this transponder do?" Felicity whirled back on Cisco.  
"I think we can use it to communicate with him when we get back," he answered.  
"OMG, like an alien pen pal!" she said.  
Cisco just smiled at her. "Exactly."  
"You kids finished?" Mick said. They nodded and took their seats behind the steering wheel.  
"Gideon?" Mick asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Rory?" Gideon answered.  
"Prepare for, um-" Mick started.  
"Time jump," Nate finished for him.  
"Time jump," Mick repeated.  
"Course plotted for Central City: 2016," Gideon announced.  
The witches held on tighter than they did the first time, hoping they would not have the same reaction as last time.

They took off into the sky, back to their time.

**MEANWHILE, IN CENTRAL CITY:**

"If you're such BFFs with the Dominators," Sara started to ask the strange man with glasses.  
"Then why don't you call them off?" Oliver finished.  
"We know you sent them packing once before, back in 1951," Ray explained.  
"That was just a reconnaissance mission," the man explained.

"What brought them back?" Barry asked. The man stepped closer to Barry, Draco got a little closer, not liking how close this weird man was to his friend, so he wanted to protect him.

"You did, Mr. Allen." the man said suddenly. They all got paler, even Harry and Ron. Barry was in his Flash uniform, he hadn't used his real identity.

"He knows who you are..." Ray said.  
"You threatened the entire universe when you used your powers to upset the normal course of time," the man continued.  
"You're talking about Flashpoint?" Ray asked. "How do you even know about-"  
"They told us," the man cut Ray off.

"I made a mistake, okay? I'm not gonna let it happen again," Barry tried to explain.  
"And you," the man cut Barry off, turning towards Harry and Draco. "You two are supposed to be sworn enemies, yet, here you are, friends, and you, Mr. Malfoy, being in love with one of your supposed enemies. You are part of 3 separate Trios, 3 of the most powerful groups in the Wizarding World," the man was talking to Draco at this point, who was shocked that he knew about him being in love with Hermione.

"You, Mr. Malfoy, are living in this world instead of your own, trying to be one of us, while Mr. Potter here, should not be here at all. You were supposed to keep your world separate from ours, and that puts us in even more danger. The power that your Trios possess should not be in this world, but should stay in yours."

"How? We have not harmed any Muggles since coming here, and Malfoy here is working as a city employee with Barry," Ron fired at the man. "And they may have been enemies, but Malfoy is genuinely in love with our best friend, hell, even _I_ can see that, and I couldn't stand the man ever, which we recently found out and she's the one who asked us to come here and try and find him, we only wanted to help with what was going on. We couldn't just leave knowing that there were people in trouble!"

"But you should never have come. You should have continued to live your lives in your world, and never have come into ours," the man said. "For the past 60 years, we have enjoyed a truce with your so-called 'Dominators'. You all broke the truce." Barry sighed, looking at Draco and Harry.

"We didn't know," he said.

"What do they want?" Oliver asked, in a scary deep voice that made Ron jump. Harry smirked, and Draco rolled his eyes, Oliver had to use a deeper voice because 'no one can know his secret', but this strange man probably did honestly, he knew everything else at this point.

"I've negotiated a deal with them," the man answered. "If Mr. Allen and Mr. Malfoy surrender themselves, they will leave us in peace." Everyone stared at the man, dumbfounded.

"You really wanna save the world?" the man asked. "Here's your chance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share some love and/or a comment as to what you think of the story so far!


	19. Maybe Make Our Own Contact?

After those events with the strange man who knew the Dominators, they all went back to the STAR Labs Hangar, where they had people waiting on them. The Waverider appeared just as they came back as well.  
They waited for it to land, and Oliver leaned over to Barry and Draco.  
"You have to tell them," he said. Draco immediately tensed because he knew what Oliver meant. He wasn't really talking to Barry, he meant that he had to tell Hermione.

"I can't break her heart again, Oliver," Draco said.  
"Malfoy, we are not going to let you go," Oliver said. Draco looked over at him. None of the people in this world had called him by his last name before, it was just Potty and Weasel-er-Potter and Weasley that did. He called Oliver by his first name, even though he used last names for most everyone else in his life in Central City. But he and Oliver, it was different with him.   
He simply nodded at Oliver, knowing he had to tell Hermione what had gone on while she was gone.  
The present crew on the Waverider disembarked and Harry walked over to Ginny and held her tightly, and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"Well Mr. Potter what was that for?" she asked after they broke away.  
"I just missed you, Mrs. Potter," he answered with a smile.  
Draco rolled his eyes, and then looked up to find some big brown ones looking at him with relief on her face. He smiled and opened his arms and she came running. He picked her up and swung her around and she started laughing.  
He kissed her as he put her down on the ground, and when he pulled away he kissed her forehead, took her hand, and whispered to her, "Mia, I need to speak with you. Come with me." She simply nodded and walked with him.

"Drake," Hermione asked as they walked around the hangar hand in hand, "What's going on?"  
"We spoke to a man who claims he knows the Dominators," he answered.  
"We met a man like that as well, back in 1951! Wow, that is weird to say," she said.  
He laughed, "Time travel unfortunately is a pretty common occurrence around here."

"So what did you need to talk about?" she asked him.  
"He said he made a deal with the Dominators, that they would leave if this happened," he told her.  
"Oh, that's great! What is it? What can we do?" she said, her eyes widening. He just looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. Her blood ran cold, she was getting scared at this point.  
"Draco, what is it? You're scaring me."

"They want Allen and I to surrender ourselves to them, and they will leave in peace," he mumbled.

"WHAT?! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHO THE BLOODY HELL-NO!" she was shouting, and the group was starting to look over at her and that's when Oliver came over.  
"Hermione-" he started to say. She looked over at him with a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes.  
"Oliver! How could you allow this to happen?! I needed you to protect him!"  
"And I did! We are not going to allow them to turn themselves over!" he shouted back at her. Oliver was not one to be yelled at or scolded for anything, he was doing what he was asked to do and was trying to help.  
"The only reason we concluded that Malfoy is even here, is because of Flashpoint," Oliver said. Draco looked confused. "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Barry said you were not here before he created Flashpoint."  
"Well of course I was, I've always been here. I've been here since I survived the accident back in India since meta-humans were becoming a common thing around this part of the world," Draco said.

"Barry is blaming himself, and told us that had he not created Flashpoint, you would still be in your world, being who you truly are, and who you needed to be with, instead of here." Oliver continued. Just then Barry came over to the three, nodding his head, silently apologizing to Draco for putting him in this.  
"That's absurd!" Hermione cried. "Draco left as soon as we graduated. He did a lot of good in the Wizarding World. He traveled and helped lock up some very bad people, and left me to do it all."

Oliver looked between the two of them.  
"Either way, nobody is going anywhere." Draco nodded but had a plan of his own in his head, and he was not going to share it with Hermione. He needed to keep her, and everyone safe. He looked at Barry, who seemed to have the same idea as him, and he nodded.  
"Come, let's go speak to the others," Draco said. Oliver and Hermione followed him.

They walked into the hangar to find Felicity struggling to see and also throwing up, Ron holding Pansy and checking to make sure she was okay, Blaise checking on Ginny with Harry, and Cisco holding the transponder thing that he took from the Dominator ship they helped in 1951, and it was glowing.  
"What's it doing?" Nate asked.  
"I don't know," Cisco answered. "Either our food's ready or this guy's trying to call us. Hey, how-how do I answer? I-" he then just set the transponder down in front of him, and that is when a holographic image of a Dominator showed up.

"Hey! Oh my, God! It's him!" Cisco said. Everyone gathered around to see what was about to happen.  
"He's even uglier than the last time we saw him," Mick grunted.

_"65 of your years ago, you saved me from capture."_ the Dominator told them.  
"Listen, you don't need to thank us," Cisco started.  
"Yeah, he does," Mick finished. They turned to look at him. "He can thank us by turning around and heading home." Mick continued.

_"I will show you my gratitude by sparing your lives, but I cannot do the same for Barry Allen and Draco Malfoy, or, as you know him, Julian Albert. If your friends do not turn themselves in, we will have no choice but to deploy a weapon that will exterminate all meta-humans and magical people."_ the Dominator then said. At that, he just disappeared. Everyone sat there in shock, not knowing what to do or say. Draco and Barry looked at one another and just walked away. Hermione and Oliver followed them, desperate to try and keep them away from this deal.

"Oliver," Hermione said, pulling him back.  
"What?"  
"I want them to take me instead." Oliver looked at her wide-eyed. "What-no! Absolutely not! No one is going anywhere! Damn it, this is not going to happen!" He looked at Hermione, "We are not going to let anything happen to either of them."  
"He's right, 'Mione." they heard from behind them. Harry was walking towards them. "We aren't going to let this happen."

"Harry, how can we possibly prevent this?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. "How can we prevent them from turning themselves over on their own? Draco can just knock us out with a spell and just go, and it would be too late to do anything by the time we woke up, and Barry would go along with it and he's faster than anything anyone has ever seen." Hermione was crying at this point. She was scared, she had just found Draco, who's to say he wouldn't do this to keep her safe and out of harm's way, again? Harry hugged the girl who had been like his sister since he was 11 years old.

"'Mione, we are not going to let that happen. We are not going to allow either of them to do something like this." he looked at her. "I'm going to go with Oliver to speak with Malfoy and Barry, you stay here and try and relax, please?"

"Alright, Harry," she said drying her eyes.  
She hoped and prayed that they could get through their heads, this was not the way to go. She went back in when she heard Sara and some others talking.

"It's a trap," Sara said. Hermione agreed and nodded.  
"If they're that threatened by wizards and meta-humans, it's hard to believe they'd be satisfied with just one of each," Ray then said.  
"Yeah, well if I know Barry, he's gonna wanna be that one," Cisco said.  
"And if I know Draco, he would do anything to keep Hermione and everyone safe," Blaise said.  
"But why would they think to be threatened by us? We've done nothing to them," Hermione asked.  
"They see it as a future threat, and are trying to exterminate it before it can get worse," Ray explained. "But we won't allow any of it to happen."  
"They can't just get rid of an entire population of people, the wizards are people just like you lot," Pansy said.

"I don't want Draco and Barry to turn themselves in," Hermione said. Blaise squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, Oliver and Harry are trying to talk them out of it," Sara explained.  
"And if they do, what's the collateral damage of this bomb?" Nate asked.  
"Projected casualty count is around 2 million non-metas and non-magical people, or Muggles," Cisco said sullenly.  
"Okay, so what if we negotiated with them?" Nate said suddenly before anyone could say anything else.  
"Yeah, I don't know if you noticed, but our last chat with them didn't go so well?" Cisco said.  
"Well, what've we got to lose?" Nate asked.  
"Look, maybe we **should** contact them," Sara said.

"Then make it fast!" another voice said coming around the corner. Jax, Ron, and Dig were walking fast towards to group, worried.  
"We've got incoming," Dig continued. Cisco checked his computer and moved some things around and Sara turned to look at the monitors to see what was going on. They see red triangles pop up all over the world map on the screens.  
"Dominator ships are coming in worldwide," Dig said.  
"Including Central City," Jax continued. And they weren't wrong, there were ships coming in the city limits, and it was not a pretty sight.

"Yeah, but they're not moving or anything," Cisco said. "They're just sitting there."  
"For now," Dig said.  
Ray sighed, "So much for the truce Secret Agent Man negotiated."  
"They're trying to leverage us into handing Barry and Malfoy over," Sara said, understanding what was going on.

She turned around towards Cisco and Nate, "Contact the Dominators."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share some love and/or a comment as to how you like the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dramione ff, wanted to try it out on this site! leave some love, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
